Dragon Ball: The Saiyan Arc
by Ryoko368
Summary: **This is the sequel to Dragon Ball: Demon Jr. Arc** Five years after defeating Piccolo, the son of the Demon King Piccolo, things have been relatively peaceful for Son Goku. But two visitors from space have some shocking news for Goku...and they also warn of a threat that is even more fearsome than Piccolo! Will Goku and his friends be able to defeat this new enemy?
1. Chapter 1: Five Years Later

_Five years have passed since Son Goku narrowly defeated Piccolo at the_ _ **23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Tenka'ichi Budokai**_ _. During those five years, the Earth has remained at a mostly peaceful state. But something may soon disrupt that peacefulness!_

 **Tale 180: Five Years Later…**

"Gohan! Are you ready, yet? Your father is waiting for you outside!" Chi-Chi called up the stairs to her four-year-old son, Son Gohan. The young boy popped his head around the corner.

"I'm almost done packing, mother. Tell 'im I'll be down shortly!"

Chi-Chi sighed but bore a loving smile, "Don't make 'im wait too long, dear!"

Gohan nodded and scurried back to his room. He was excited that he was going to be going on a special trip with his dad. Despite his young age, Gohan was amazingly mature. Not only that, but he was also training to be a martial artist like his parents!

"Here I come now!" Gohan chirped excitedly as he ran out of his room with his bag. He thundered down the steps and ran over to his mother to give her a big hug.

"Now, you behave yourself, Gohan. Set a good example to Muten Roshi and don't let him be a bad influence on you," she muttered the last part. Though Kame-Sen'nin was the Muten Roshi, his "fondness" for women deeply concerned Chi-Chi in regards to his influence on her young, impressionable boy.

"Huh?" Gohan asked, confused.

"…never mind, dear. Now, have fun! See you in a couple of days!" She kissed Gohan on his forehead before sending him off. Like his father, Gohan has a furry tail. Also like his father, Gohan is incredibly strong for his age and his height.

"Hey, squirt!" Goku greeted his young son as the boy excitedly ran to him, "You ready t' go?"

"You bet!" Gohan exclaimed, "Do y' think I will please the Muten Roshi with what you and mother have taught me?"

"Oh, I'm sure you will!" Goku replied with a chuckle, "Heck, if you keep up with both your studies and your training, your mother and I may let you participate in the _**25**_ _ **th**_ _ **Tenka'ichi Budokai**_ next year!"

Gohan's face lit up, "REALLY?"

"Yes but you need to keep up with both your studies and your trainin'," Goku emphasized. He and Chi-Chi had mutually decided that they not only wanted their son to be a martial artist like them, they also wanted him to have an education that Goku severely lacked in his youth. So, Chi-Chi and Goku worked together to homeschool their son _(and Goku, too!)_.

"I promise that I will keep up with both!" Gohan replied with a grin. Goku smiled at his son.

"Good!" Goku then turned and clasped his hands together, "KINTO-UN!"

Within seconds, Goku's well-known cloud greeted them with amazing speed. Gohan stared at the cloud in awe. Goku took notice and grinned.

"Pretty neat, huh? Muten Roshi gave this to me, y'know!"

"He did?" Gohan asked, "Do y'think he'll give me one, too?"

"He doesn't have another one," Goku answered. When he saw that Gohan look disappointed, he added: "But don't worry! Kinto-un will someday be yours!"

Gohan's face lit up, "Really, father? Thank you!"

"C'm on, we better get goin'…" Goku muttered as he picked up his son and got on the cloud. Though Goku technically didn't need Kinto-un anymore, he still preferred riding on it than flying on his own. Besides, flying did use up energy. Goku wanted to make sure he was at 100% at all times to ensure that he will be prepared for Piccolo's inevitable return.

 _Meanwhile, at the Muten Roshi's_ _ **"Kame House"**_ _…_

"H-e-e-l-l-o-o?" Bulma called into the house as she entered with Yamcha, Pu'ar, and Oolong close behind. Kuririn came around the corner looking absolutely delighted.

"Hey, guys!" he greeted them, "Goku's not with you, huh?"

"No. He will be here, though! I am sure of it!" Bulma replied as she put down the fruit basket she had brought. Just then, Kame-Sen'nin had emerged from the bathroom.

"Ah! I thought I heard familiar voices!" He exclaimed as he greeted his guests, "I see you've gotten even _**more**_ mature, Bulma!"

Bulma glowered at him, "Don't try anything, old man!"

The next person to come around the corner was Lunch, who was in her "dangerous" form.

"Hey, finally got here, eh?" She remarked with a grin, "Is that cutie, Tenshinhan, gonna be here?"

"I don't see why not," Yamcha replied, "We all haven't seen each other for five years. So, I doubt he'd pass up this reunion!"

"Well, that was on you guys," Bulma scoffed, "Because you all had to run off in secret to train…"

"We had to, Bulma. Who knows when Piccolo will return!" Yamcha reminded her.

"Or maybe the **real** reason you and Tenshinhan ran off was so you could train to get better than _**Son**_ ," Bulma retorted, "But you all know that he has probably gotten a lot better as well!"

"Oh, I know he has," Kuririn said knowingly, "…and he will be bringing someone special to visit us!"

Bulma and Yamcha stared at Kuririn with piqued interest.

"Oh? I wonder who…?"

"Speak of the devil, he is here!" Lunch announced as she stared out the window. She could see the tell-tale Kinto-un rapidly approaching Kame-Sen'nin's little island, "Let's greet him outside."

The others followed Lunch outside. Not even a minute later, Goku's cloud lowered itself so Goku and his son could safely jump off onto the beach. With the exception of Lunch, Kuririn, and Kame-Sen'nin, the group stared in shock at Gohan.

"Hey, guys! Long time, no see!" Goku greeted. Gohan, who was a bit intimidated by all of the eyes that were on him, hid behind his father.

"G-Goku…is that kid yours?" Yamcha stammered.

"Heh heh heh…did his tail give 'im away?" Goku asked with a smirk, "Gohan, that's Yamcha. The lady is Bulma, the cat is Pu'ar, and the pig is Oolong! You already know Kuririn, Muten Roshi, and Lunch!"

"Nice to meet you all!" Gohan greeted with a bow and a shy smile. He was no longer hiding behind his father.

"Nice to meet you too!" Bulma replied with a smile, though it appeared bittersweet.

 _He reminds me of Son when he was younger…_

"Ho, ho, ho! You look stronger than the last time I saw you, whippersnapper!" Kame-Sen'nin remarked with a grin, "Have you been keeping up with your studies as well?"

"Yes, sir," Gohan replied with a grin.

"He's awfully polite to be _**yours**_ ," Yamcha muttered to Goku.

"Chi-Chi and I have been teachin' him proper," Goku replied, "I want him t' have the education that I lacked when I was a kid."

"Ah, I see," Yamcha then addressed Gohan, "So, are you planning on entering the Budokai next year?"

"As long as I keep up with my training and studies, yes," Gohan answered. Just then, two figures could be seen flying towards the island, "Huh? Who are they?"

"That's Tenshinhan and Chaozu," Goku answered, "Remember that I told you that they use the Buku-Jutsu a lot?"

"Oh, yeah…"

Tenshinhan and Chaozu landed soundly. They, too, stared at Gohan when they noticed the boy.

"Oh…! Son, I assume that's your boy?" Tenshinhan asked. Goku grinned and nodded.

"His name is Gohan. Chi-Chi and I decided t'gether to name 'im after my grampa!"

"Aw, that's sweet!" Chaozu replied. He floated towards Gohan, "Hello, Gohan! I am Chaozu!"

"Hello," Gohan greeted back shyly.

"Now that we are all here, let's head inside and have dinner!" Lunch announced. She was now in her docile form because she happened to sneeze prior to Tenshinhan and Chaozu's arrival, "I already prepared an extremely large feast. I am assuming that little Gohan has inherited your large appetite as well?"

"Oh, yeah" Goku chuckled, "I usually hunt for our meals back home so that we don't spend a fortune on groceries. I also cook it all, too!"

Kame-Sen'nin beamed at his former disciple, "You have turned out to be a fine young man, Goku. Your Grandpa Gohan would be proud!"

"Yeah…" Goku sighed, "It's too bad he can't return to Earth for another day so he could meet Gohan…"

 _Meanwhile, in the outer reaches of the solar system…_

"My lord Vegeta, we are almost at our destination!" A man who appeared to be in his early thirties spoke excitedly into an intercom. He was in a very cramped-looking spaceship. His ship was spherical and had an identical companion ship accompanying it as they both zipped through the Kuiper Belt.

"We are still two days off, Raditz," another man, who appeared to be around the age of twenty-five or twenty-six, replied into his intercom. He appeared restless, "Are you sure that your brother will be at this planet known as Earth? We are running out of time. Nappa will soon catch up with us!"

"I am sure of it this time," Raditz replied with a smile, "Kakarrot is here in this solar system…!"

"If he is here, he better be _**alive**_ ," Vegeta scoffed, "…or we would've wasted the last five years searching for _**nothing**_!"

"He is my _**brother**_ , Lord Vegeta. He shares the same blood as I do from our father, Bardock. There's no doubt in my mind that he is still alive!" Raditz replied. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"We shall see. If this Earth has hostile inhabitants, he may've been killed. He was only an infant when Bardock had sent us all away during the destruction of Saiya," Vegeta pointed out. Raditz shook his head, even though he knew Vegeta couldn't actually see him.

"I promise you, he _**is**_ alive…!"

Vegeta scoffed, "He better be…."

 _Who are these mysterious men who have entered the solar system? And who the heck is Kakarrot? Will they be a threat to our heroes in the near future?_ _ **Up Next: Family reunion?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Raditz and Vegeta

_Son Goku and his son, Gohan, have reunited with all of Goku's close friends for a fun-filled two-day sleepover at Kame-Sen'nin's tiny island. Little do they know that some strange visitors from space are steadily getting closer and closer to Earth…!_

 **Tale 181: Raditz and Vegeta**

"So, does Gohan transform into a large monkey like you do?" Kuririn asked Goku with a hushed voice. They were standing afar from the others, who were gathered around the campfire making s'mores. Goku cast an uneasy glance at the waning gibbous moon that had just begun to rise.

"Yes, we, uh, found out he could the hard way when he was still a baby," Goku answered before taking a sip of his sake, "No one got hurt, thankfully. And he only damaged grampa's old house but I fixed it up. I've been takin' him to Kami-Sama's once a week so he c'n learn to control it like I did."

"Is it hard to control?"

"When you know how to, not at all. It's _learnin'_ that's the hard part," Goku replied steadily, "It took me months t' learn how to control it. Gohan seems to be havin' an easier time learnin' than I did, which is a relief."

"Kami-Sama must be preparing for Piccolo like the rest of us, huh?" Kuririn questioned. Goku nodded, he looked uneasy.

"Yeah…Piccolo hasn't been seen nor heard of since the Budokai. Neither Kami-Sama or I know what to make of that," Goku stretched and then smiled at his friend, "But enough talk of Piccolo. Let's just kick back and relax with the others!"

Kuririn smiled, though he still seemed uneasy, "Yeah, you're right! Let's go have some s'mores."

 _Meanwhile, the two mysterious men from the deep stretches of space are making their approach towards Pluto…_

"Raditz, there is no point in staying up any longer. Get some rest," Vegeta sighed into his intercom.

"I will try, my lord," Raditz replied, "But my excitement may prevent me from doing so! I bet he looks just like my father."

Vegeta stiffened, "You shouldn't be getting your hopes up that he may be alive."

"With all due respect, my lord Vegeta, you shouldn't be so cynical in thinking that he may be dead, either."

"Touché," Vegeta grumbled but he couldn't stop himself from smiling, "Promise me that you will _**try**_ to sleep, at least. You are more than just my guard, you know."

Raditz smiled warmly, "Same to you, my lord."

 _Back on Earth, our heroes go about their fun-filled reunion…_

"You said that you are four-years-old, Gohan?" Bulma asked Goku's son. The young boy smiled shyly at Bulma.

"Yes, ma'am." Bulma cringed slightly at the use of "ma'am".

"You can call me Bulma, sweetie. No need for "ma'am" or "miss"!" She chuckled. Gohan looked a bit confused but he said nothing more. Bulma stood there awkwardly thinking of something else to say to the young child.

"So, uh…your parents have been teaching you budo?"

"Yes. They say that budo, along with my studies, is essential for my journey into adulthood." Bulma was amazed that this child was Son Goku's. She wouldn't think it otherwise with how well-spoken and polite he was.

"You are very well-spoken for someone of your age," Bulma complimented with a smile. Gohan blushed and looked away from her with a small smile.

"Th-thank you. I do my best."

"I am going to go talk to your daddy now, okay?" Bulma didn't wait for a reply as she scurried off to find Goku.

 _I expected him to be a Goku clone, not some well-spoken child-man! What has Chi-Chi been doing to that boy?_

Bulma entered the Kame House to find Goku relaxing on the couch. His tail was lazily hanging off the edge of it. Despite knowing Goku for well over a decade now, she still found his tail to be very odd.

"Hey, Son! Mind if I sit with you?" Bulma asked cheerfully.

"Sure!" Goku chirped as he sat up slightly. He moved his tail so Bulma could sit beside him, "Havin' a good time?"

"Yeah, I am glad we all decided to do this. I am surprised that Chi-Chi didn't come, though," Bumla remarked. Goku took a sip of his lemonade before he answered.

"Oh, Chi-Chi and I are over here a lot. She kinda had an "incident" with Muten Roshi last time. So, that's why she opted out o' coming this time around."

"Ah, I see," Bulma replied with a slow nod and a knowing smile, "Well, that's fine by me because there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Oh?" Goku inquired curiously.

"Are you happy with Chi-Chi as your wife?" Bulma asked quietly. Goku blinked, clearly confused.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" He chuckled. Bulma looked down at her hands.

"Well, the marriage did seem to be forced upon you…so, I just wanted to be sure that you are fine with that."

"Oh, I am! Chi-Chi has been great! She has taught me so much durin' the last five years…and we have a good kid now, too! Bein' a father has been wonderful. I now know how grampa felt!" Goku laughed before he took another sip of his drink. Bulma frowned.

"Do you love her?" Goku choked on his drink, clearly not expecting to hear what just came out of Bulma's mouth.

"Wh-what?" He asked as he turned to look at her in utter confusion. Bulma had a hard time looking Goku in the eyes. During the past five years, he had grown even more handsome and manly-looking to her.

"Do you love your wife?" She asked more slowly. Goku blinked.

"If anythin' bad ever happened to her, I would be devastated and angry. So, yeah, I do," Goku replied, "Why d' you ask? Am I not showin' that I love her?"

"Not at all!" Bulma replied quickly with a nervous chuckle, "I-I just wanted to know, that's all!"

"Oh, okay," Goku answered with a shrug. Bulma bit her bottom lip nervously. After a minute, she placed her hand upon Goku's. Goku looked down in confusion before he looked at Bulma, "Um…whaddia doin'?"

Bulma blushed slightly when she made eye contact with him again, "W-well, I just, uh…want you to know that I love you."

Goku blinked and then grinned, "I love you, too, Bulma! You're like th' big sister that I never had!" Bumla's world crumbled when he said this but Goku didn't seem to notice. He gave her a big hug before he got up, "I'm gonna check on th' little squirt. We'll catch up later!"

Bulma smiled, hiding her disappointment, "Okay, Son!" When he disappeared from sight, Bulma slouched back on the couch with a sigh. What was she thinking by doing all of that? She's with Yamcha and Goku is married. She huffed as she sat back up.

 _I really messed up, didn't I? All of those times that I ragged on him for being such a shrimp…only for him to grow into such an astonishing man…! And he's still got that innocence to him…something that jerk Yamcha clearly lacks!_

With an irritated sigh, Bulma got up and turned to head off to the bathroom when she froze dead in her tracks. Standing in the bathroom entry was Yamcha. The look on his face, though calm, was very telling to her. He had seen everything.

"Uh…Y-Yamcha, I…"

"We need to have a talk," He cut her off. She flinched from the tone of his voice, "Not here and not today. But when we head back home, we will be having a talk."

"…okay."

 _The following morning, while Goku and the others were peacefully sleeping, the two mysterious men from space finally touched down on Earth…!_

"Hmm…it reminds me of Saiya, this planet…" Raditz remarked as he and Vegeta looked around. They had both just emerged from their cramped space ships, which had made two small craters from their impact. Vegeta reached for the device that was covering his left eye to turn it on.

"The gravity is a lot less here, probably about ten times less…but this planet does have some high power levels…" Raditz perked up as he reached for the identical device on his own left eye.

"That is promising!" He exclaimed. Vegeta scoffed.

"Not necessarily, they could be hostile…" Vegeta then froze, "There is a vast power far to the north."

"It's showing up for me as well," Raditz remarked, "Even if it is hostile, we can handle it. Though there are some high power levels on this planet, we far surpass them."

"Let's go, then!" Vegeta grinned as he suddenly shot up in the air and flew off in the direction of the reading. Raditz frowned before following after him.

 _Meanwhile, in a remote desert…_

"Hm…Son Goku and his offspring are growing stronger by the day…" Piccolo remarked to himself as he concentrated to sense his rival's growth. He smirked as he opened his eyes, "But as have I…and I will soon be seeking vengeance…!"

Piccolo suddenly tensed up when he felt two enormous chis rapidly approaching him. He turned suddenly to see the two figures off in the distance.

"Is that him and his kin?!" Piccolo squinted, "No…these two things are not Son Goku or his welp…!"

Raditz and Vegeta landed a few feet in front of a stunned Piccolo. He noticed that one of them kind of resembled Goku. His eyes suddenly widened drastically when he noticed something very unique about the two of them.

 _They have tails…! That means…_

"A Namekian?" Raditz gasped. Vegeta looked confused.

"A what?" Vegeta asked. Piccolo perked up.

 _They know that I am a Namekian…. Ah…so these must be **Saiyans** …my hunch about Son Goku was correct after all…it explains the tail and that thing he turns into when he sees a full moon…though both Kami and I thought the Saiyans were just a myth…_

"If you are searching for your brethren, he is not with me," Piccolo stated cooly. Both Vegeta and Raditz perked up slightly.

"He knows of Kakarrot!" Raditz muttered excitedly. Vegeta kept his glare on Piccolo.

"That he does…but I sense malice from him."

"As do I, which is odd seeing that Namekians are known to be a peaceful, yet powerful race."

Piccolo smirked, "I am no ordinary Namekian. I am the "evil" half of a Namekian who has declared himself as God of this world."

"I see…" Raditz remarked as he looked over Piccolo. Vegeta turned to Raditz.

"What are Namekains, Raditz?"

"They are a plant-like species from a far off solar system, which is why it is odd that there is one on this planet…"

"When my original was a small child, he was sent off to this planet because our home world was in a major crisis. Our parent was supposed to join us but he never came. He must've died along with our home world," Piccolo explained with a grin. Raditz took a step towards Piccolo.

"Your planet, Namek, still thrives. It overcame its crisis some millennia ago."

Piccolo frowned, though he did feel somewhat happy to hear this news. He didn't know why.

"Namekians have very long life-spans," Raditz explained to Vegeta, "You would've been educated about them were it not for our own planet's destruction."

"Where is Kakarrot?" Vegeta testily asked Piccolo. Piccolo grinned.

"Can you not sense him or his welp? You found me no problem."

Raditz stared at Piccolo as he comprehended what Piccolo was saying, "We have no business with you." He spat after a minute. He turned on the device over his left eye once more. Piccolo picked up on this.

 _These Sayians don't know how to sense chi on their own? Pathetic._

"There is a cluster of large power levels to the southwest, one of them is even more vast than this Namekain here. That must be him!" Raditz exclaimed excitedly. Piccolo took a step forward.

"You two are not going anywhere," Piccolo grinned, "Not until you fight me."

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he approached Piccolo. Before Piccolo could do a thing, Vegeta flicked Piccolo on his forehead, which sent him flying into a nearby cliff.

"What a colossal waste of time. Let's go find your brother, Raditz."

Raditz stared off to where Piccolo had landed, "You didn't kill him, did you?"

"No but even if I did, so what? He said himself that he is evil!" Raditz frowned as he regarded Vegeta.

"Yes but by killing him, you would've killed his _**good half**_ as well!"

Vegeta was silent but then he shrugged, "Well, I didn't kill him. So, his good side should be fine. Let's go!" With that said, Vegeta blasted off once more. Raditz shook his head, though he bore a small smirk, before he also launched off.

Piccolo, who was barely able to stand, watched the two Saiyans rapidly fly off into the horizon.

 _Th-they are far stronger than me and Son Goku_ _ **combined**_ _…!_

 _The powerful Piccolo appears to be an ant in comparison to the mysterious Raditz and Vegeta, who have been revealed to be Saiyans! The two are still searching for Kakarrot…who is known as Son Goku to the people of the Earth! What do they have in store for our heroes?_ _ **Up Next: Unsettling News…**_


	3. Chapter 3: Kakarrot

_After a small exchange with Piccolo, the two Saiyans known as Raditz and Vegeta continue their search for Kakarrot…_

 **Tale 182: Kakarrot**

The sun rise was still low in the sky as a peaceful Son Goku was sleeping soundly next to his son in their shared futon. All of the sudden, his eyes shot open dramatically and Goku sat up with a troubled look upon his face. Without a moment's hesitation, Goku hastily got off the futon and made his way outside of the Kame House.

 _Somethin' very strong is coming this way…and fast…!_

Goku stood at the beach and searched the skies frantically.

 _Is it Piccolo? And does he have a friend? I sense two o' them…but I can't_ _ **see**_ _'em…!_

"Goku, do you sense those chis as well?" Tenshinhan's voice called out from behind Goku. Goku turned his head slightly to see Tenshinhan, Yamcha, and Kuririn jogging to him.

"Yes. I don't know who they are…but they are _**strong**_!" Goku replied tensely. Two figures far, far off in the horizon could now be seen. Goku's eyes widened, "Wake up th' others! Quick!" Yamcha nodded and ran back inside the house.

 **THMMP-!**

 **THMMP-!**

Vegeta and Raditz landed five feet in front of Goku and the others. Goku looked about as flabbergasted as the two visitors standing in front of him. He felt like he knew them somehow but he didn't know why. Vegeta looked Goku over; he bore a look that would make one think that he had just seen a ghost.

 _He_ _ **IS**_ _a splitting image of Bardock…!_

Raditz's face of shock turned into a face of pure joy. He couldn't contain himself and he ran towards Goku, embracing him tightly as he lifted him up from the ground.

"Hey-! Whaddia _**doin'?!**_ Put me down, you weirdo!" Goku gasped in shock. Raditz happily complied, putting the confused Goku down. He beamed happily at him.

"I **knew** you were alive! I just _**knew it**_!" Raditz turned to Vegeta, who was still staring at Goku in a stunned silence, "See? I told you! Son of Bardock through and through!"

"What…?" Goku asked quietly. The others were cautiously emerging from the Kame House to witness the spectacle before them. Bulma protectively kept Gohan by her side while Oolong and Pu'ar were huddled behind her. Kame-Sen'nin, Yamcha, and Lunch (who was in her dangerous form), were standing behind the group; the trio looked alert and prepared for a fight. Gohan's eyes widened slightly when he spotted Vegeta and Raditz's tails.

"They have tails, just like mine and father's!" He said shakily, which caused the others to stare at Gohan in shock. Goku turned to look at his son before he turned his attention back to the two strange men. His eyes widened when he, too, saw their tails. Raditz stared at Gohan with a dazed look, realizing that he was looking at his own nephew.

"Forgive your brother, Kakarrot," Vegeta said cooly, though he was still a little shaky himself, "He was very determined that you were still alive. So, he is excited to see that he was correct."

"M-my brother…? Kakarrot?" Goku gaped. Tenshinhan and Yamcha exchanged stunned glances with each other while Kuririn looked totally confused.

Raditz took a step forward, "I am sorry, you obviously wouldn't remember me seeing that you were only an infant when I last saw you…I am your older brother, Raditz."

A stunned silence filled the air. Goku opened his mouth to speak but then closed it. He tilted his head slightly as he examined his older brother.

"You do seem…familiar t' me…and you do have a tail just like mine…" Goku said slowly. Bulma and the others looked from Goku to Raditz.

"He does kind of look like Goku," Kuririn pointed out. There was a murmur of agreeance with the others.

"But why does that other guy have a tail too? Is he also Goku's brother?" Bulma asked. Vegeta's face turned red.

"No, I am not related to either Kakarrot or Raditz!" He replied testily, his tail twitched in an irritated fashion.

"The reason me, you, and Lord Vegeta have tails is because we are one of the same species; we are _**Saiyans**_ ," Raditz explained. Goku blinked.

"Saiyans?"

"Yes. You see, you are not from this planet, brother. You, like me and Lord Vegeta, were from the planet Saiya. You were sent here by our father during our planet's destruction," Raditz explained further.

"Your father died valiantly," Vegeta added in gravely, "He stayed behind to try to put a stop to our planet's destruction, but he was annihilated along with our planet."

Goku looked down as he let the words of Raditz and Vegeta sink in, "…who was responsible for our planet's destruction?"

Vegeta clenched his fist tightly, "A horrendous being known as _**Freeza**_."

Goku could not explain it, but hearing that name sent chills down his spine. Tenshinhan cautiously approached the group and joined Goku's side.

"There is a being who is capable of destroying entire planets?" He asked shakily. Vegeta regarded him with a nod.

"We Saiyans were thought to be the strongest species in this part of the galaxy. We used our strength to protect more vulnerable species from those who would cause chaos," Raditz explained.

"But then Freeza came to this part of the galaxy with his clan," Vegeta added in darkly, "The strength of his species is horrendous but no one knows how strong they truly are…!"

"One of our own, a traitor known as Nappa, provided Freeza vital information about us Saiyans: our strengths, weaknesses, and worst of all, the location of our planet," Raditz said gravely.

"Freeza was also told about the legend of the _**Super Saiyan**_. This legend spooked him enough to make him want to wipe out our entire species," Vegeta continued, "Your father, who had planted a microscopic listening device on Nappa's armor after becoming suspicious of him, found out about Nappa's betrayal and about Freeza's plan to destroy our species."

"Our people gathered their strongest warriors to try and fight Freeza but it was not nearly enough," Raditz muttered weakly, "So, our father scrambled to get me, you, and Lord Vegeta as far away from the planet and from Freeza as possible. Because Lord Vegeta is the Prince of all Saiyans, I was put in the same ship as him to be his protector. You were put in a separate ship and wound up being sent to this planet."

"Why weren't you and Vegeta sent here as well?" Yamcha asked; he, too, had joined Tenshinhan by Goku's side.

"Bardock had put in random coordinates on both ships so that they would not be tracked," Vegeta replied, "It was the only way to guarantee our survival."

"I had made a promise to our father that when I was old enough and that when Lord Vegeta was trained, we would find you," Raditz said with a bittersweet smile, "I am sorry that it took this long."

Goku was quiet for a moment before he smiled warmly, "You are here now. That's all that matters!"

"W-well, why don't you two fellas join us all inside?" Kame-Sen'nin piped up with a nervous chuckle, "We can talk more over some breakfast. I am sure that you both must be hungry!"

Vegeta and Raditz exchanged looks.

"Thank you, we would like that very much," Raditz replied, looking grateful.

"I assume that you know of our appetites because of Kakarott?" Vegeta inquired.

"Yes, we do," Kame-Sen'nin replied with a grin, "Don't worry, Miss Lunch here made sure that there was plenty of food for this gathering."

Lunch, who was still in her dangerous form, snorted.

"Y'mean my "good girl" persona made sure there was plenty of grub," she remarked.

 _After the group gathered inside and had a filling breakfast, the two visitors from space had some more unsettling news for our heroes…_

"…Nappa, the treacherous Saiyan, is one of Freeza's best warriors. He has been hunting us down ever since he discovered that we had escaped the destruction of Saiya," Vegeta explained to the tense group, "He will eventually come here to kill us and this entire planet."

"Why would he want to destroy the Earth?" Bulma asked in utter confusion. Vegeta turned his gaze upon young Gohan, who shrank away slightly from his stare.

"Humans and Saiyans are a compatible species for mating. Kakarott's son there is proof of that. And the fact that he has a _**Saiyan tail**_ would be all the justification Nappa would need to destroy this planet."

"Not that he would actually need justification," Raditz spat bitterly, "That Saiyan is about as bloodthirsty as Freeza himself…"

"How much time d' we have before this Nappa creep comes here?" Goku asked tensely. Raditz looked at him nervously before shooting a glance towards Vegeta. Vegeta sighed in an irritated fashion before he turned his attention to Goku.

"He will arrive at this planet roughly after this planet has made a full orbit around its parent star."

There was a stunned silence that followed Vegeta's words.

"A-a year?" Bulma gaped. Goku stared at Vegeta intensely.

"I can roughly sense how tough you are, Vegeta," Goku stated softly, "You, by far, are the strongest guy that I have ever met."

Vegeta looked somewhat prideful and a bit shocked, "…you can sense our power levels? I didn't think us Saiyans were capable of that…"

Goku nodded, keeping his eyes trained on Vegeta, "Tell me, how strong is Nappa compared to you?"

Vegeta was quiet for a moment as he studied the slightly younger man before him.

 _He bears Bardock's intensity as well…I didn't think so at first with how ...wildly innocent he acts…but when he is serious, he is his father through and through…_

"He is to me what I am to you," Vegeta finally replied. The look on Goku's face explained it all to his friends. They stared between Goku and Vegeta in utter shock.

"…and Freeza?" Goku asked quietly. Vegeta took a shaky breath.

"…it would be like pitting an infant against our _**Oozaru**_ form."

The silence that followed was very thick. While Bulma, Oolong, and the others who could not sense chi looked confused, the rest of the group looked very grave and stunned.

"…well, we have a year to train," Goku finally said, which caused everyone to stare at him in shock. Vegeta smirked slightly.

"You certainly have retained your Saiyan will to fight, I see. I don't see how we can train effectively on this planet, though. The gravity is ten times less than our home world. It's a wonder that you all have the strength that you do," Vegeta pointed out. Yamcha and Kuririn looked at each other in shock before looking back at Vegeta.

Bulma was quiet for a moment before she perked up, "I can fix that!"

Vegeta stared at her in shock and confusion, "…you can change the gravity of this planet?"

"As _**IF**_!" She barked, "What I am _**saying**_ is that my dad and I can craft a special training room that can replicate the effects of varying gravitational levels!"

Vegeta wasn't sure if he should be mad that she insulted him or impressed by her genius.

 _So…Goku is an alien_ _ **(Oolong: HA! I was RIGHT!)**_ _, the "treacherous" Nappa is ridiculously strong, and he will be arriving to Earth in about a year's time. What mess have our heroes gotten themselves into?_ _ **Up Next: An unlikely ally!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Enemy Mine

_Our heroes only have a year to train before the powerful and bloodthirsty_ _ **Nappa**_ _arrives at Earth! But Bulma, thankfully, is a genius and will be crafting a special training room that will give them access to various levels of gravity! But things like this take time to build, so our heroes have some time to get to know their new allies…but unbeknownst to them, an old_ _ **enemy**_ _comes their way…_

 **Tale 183: Enemy Mine**

"So **THIS** is one of the aliens you were telling me of!" Professor Briefs, Bulma's father, exclaimed as he studied Vegeta. Bulma had invited Vegeta to stay with her and her family after he had declined staying with Goku and Raditz back at Goku's quiet home deep in the mountains.

 **"DAD,"** Bulma barked, her face was turning red, "Don't be so rude! His name is Vegeta. And he's like _**Son**_!"

"Awfully funny name you got there, sonny!" Professor Briefs chuckled.

 **"ARGH!"** Bulma growled, all the while Vegeta watched with a somewhat amused look on his face.

 _This woman is funny when she is mad._

"Again with the rudeness! Anyway, he'll be staying with us for a while. So, treat him _**good**_ , please!" Bulma said with a strained voice. Professor Briefs walked up to Vegeta.

"So, missy here had a fight with Yamcha the other day, the day you two fellas arrived, in fact! Any who, they broke up because of it. Are you gonna be her new boyfriend?"

Bulma's face turned a bright purple, " **DAD!** Do you _**NOT**_ have a filter?!"

Vegeta looked confused, "What's a "boyfriend"?"

"Never mind **THAT** ," Bulma spoke rapidly while she shot her dad a glare, "Just come with me and I'll show you where you'll be staying…"

 _Meanwhile, at Goku's home…_

"Make yourself comfortable, Raditz," Chi-Chi said sweetly as she watched Goku's older brother look around his bedroom, "I sure am glad that I can put one of these spare rooms to use! I know we ain't having _ **that** _many kids!"

"Thank you for the lodgings," Raditz said gratefully, "I hope that this won't be a bother for you."

"Nonsense!" Chi-chi chuckled, "You are family, after all! And this way, you can bond with your brother and nephew more easily! Now, I gotta have a word with the man of the house. Take a load off while I'm gone, will ya?"

While Chi-Chi made her exit, Raditz looked very confused, "What…? "Take a load off"? …why does she want me to be naked?" With a shrug, Raditz began to take off his armor, "Must be some sort of custom here…it can't be helped. Better show some manners and abide…"

 _Back downstairs, Chi-Chi pulled Goku aside in their room to talk in private…_

"I want to train for this fight," Chi-Chi said in a quiet tone, "I may not be quite as strong as Tenshinhan and the others but I do think I can handle this _gravity training_."

Goku looked bothered but he nodded, "Okay. But if it's too much, let me know."

Chi-Chi smiled but then she looked down nervously. Goku cocked his head to the side, looking confused.

"Wazzup?" He asked. Chi-Chi met his gaze and bit her bottom lip unsurely.

"…Gohan should train for this fight as well."

"Chi-Chi…" Goku began but she cut him off.

"Jus' hear me out! We both know that Gohan is capable of being very strong. He's only four, yet he's stronger than you were when we had first met. There's _**somethin'**_ special about him!" Chi-Chi stressed, "And if we're all gonna possibly die, shouldn't he go out fighting like us?"

Goku smiled warmly at his wife, "Chi-Chi, I wasn't going to object to him trainin' for th' fight."

Chi-Chi blinked, "You weren't?"

"Of course not! I was actually goin' to ask you if he could train with us! I was nervous that _**you**_ would be the one who'd have a problem with it!" Goku laughed nervously. His face then grew serious, "Though, it isn't up to either of us on if the lil' squirt wants to fight…it's up to him."

Chi-Chi nodded, "You're right. We'll ask him together. Where is he, by the way?"

"Oh, I sent him to go shoppin' using Kinto-un. He still doesn' know how to use the Buku-Jutsu. So, I figured I'd let 'im use my old cloud until he can master that technique," Goku answered with a smile, "He should be back within th' hour."

"Well, let's go check up on your big brother then!" Chi-Chi said cheerfully. Goku nodded and the two made their departure.

"How's Raditz likin' his room?" Goku asked as the two of them made their way upstairs.

"He was very grateful! He and his buddy need to learn to relax, though," Chi-Chi replied; they had made it to the second floor and were now approaching Raditz's room, "I told 'im to take a load off. So, hopefully he'll be relaxing!"

Chi-Chi reached for the door and opened it. Both her and Goku stared blankly at the naked Raditz who looked rather dumbfounded.

"…um…why are ya naked?" Goku asked while Chi-Chi hurriedly averted her eyes.

"Your wife told me to "take a load off". I assumed she meant for me to undress," Raditz answered, his face was very flushed, "Though by how you two are reacting, I am guessing that that is not what "take a load off" means."

"Nope!" Goku replied as he approached his brother, "But that's okay! You needed to get out of that armor anyway! Here…" Goku led Raditz over to the closet that was on the other side of the room, "I have some spare clothes in here that you can wear! Don't worry, they already have a hole for your tail seein' they are mine anyway!"

"Th-thank you, little brother," Raditz muttered, slightly embarrassed.

"Not a problem! Oh, and "take a load off" means that we want ya to relax some!" Goku chuckled, "You and Vegeta have been so tense, it won't do ya any good!"

"That is true…it has been too long since we could relax," Raditz replied softly. He then smiled at his brother, "Thank you, Kakarrot."

"Heh, still gotta get used t' that name!" Goku laughed.

"I can call you by your Earth name, if you wish," Raditz offered, looking a bit guilty.

"No, it's fine! Kakarrot technically _**is**_ my name, after all. So, you can call me whatever you want!"

Suddenly, Goku tensed up and so did Chi-Chi. They turned their gaze towards the window. Raditz took notice and he looked concerned.

"What is it, little brother?" He asked softly.

"Stay here with Raditz," Goku said to his wife before he bolted out of the room. Chi-Chi watched him go, looking very uneasy, before she turned her gaze towards the window again.

"Why is that _**creep**_ here?" She growled.

 _Meanwhile outside, Goku was staring down the unwelcomed visitor who was at his house…_ _ **Piccolo!**_

"Whaddia want, Piccolo?" Goku asked cooly. Piccolo grinned slightly, though he appeared to be a bit tense. He could sense Raditz's dormant chi and thus knew that the Saiyan was nearby.

"I have been keeping close tabs on you and your kin, Son Goku. So much so that I have learned about what you really are…a _**Saiyan**_ ," Piccolo sneered. Goku looked taken aback.

"Eh? Ya know about me bein' an alien and all? How?"

"To be frank, I suspected for a while…and so did _**Kami**_ …but when your _**brother**_ and his companion ran across me when they first arrived here on this planet, my suspicions were proven to be correct."

Goku looked utterly lost, "Wait…you _**and**_ Kami-Sama suspected? Ya mean…you _**knew**_ about Saiyans before my bro and Vegeta showed up?"

Piccolo scoffed, "You are very dense, Son Goku. Wasn't it obvious that Kami and I are _**not**_ ones from this planet?"

"Well, now that y' mention it, you _**are**_ both kinda funny lookin'…" Goku pondered, which caused Piccolos face to turn red in anger.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING, _**MR. TAIL**_!" Piccolo bellowed. He then hastily composed himself, "Anyway, I have been spying on you since the arrival of your brethren. I know of this powerful Saiyan who is coming here in a year."

"How did you spy on us without me sensin' your chi?" Goku asked, flabbergasted. Piccolo smirked.

"I have learned to suppress my chi _**entirely**_ , you little fool."

"…why are you tellin' me this?" Goku asked softly, "Why would you tell me such a vital thing when it would take away your advantage over me?"

Piccolo smiled, "So you do have a brain in there, Son Goku. You see, this "Nappa" poses a serious threat to my plans for this pitiful world. So, I have come here to offer a temporary truce…we put aside our differences so we can take down Nappa together. I will train alongside you, learn what we need to learn from your kind about this common enemy, and obliterate him," Piccolo's eyes darkened and he grinned at Goku, " _ **Then**_ I will take you _**and**_ your brethren down and rule this world in place of my father."

Goku looked shocked, "…how do I know that this isn't a trick?"

Piccolo scoffed, "Please. Even I am not foolish enough to try and eliminate you when your brother and his companion could easily wipe me out of existence."

Goku was quiet for a moment before he grinned, "Awright, then! I gotta run this by everyone else first, but I am all for our truce!"

Piccolo blinked, "…why are you excited about this?"

"Because havin' you as an ally could be fun! And, who knows? Perhaps we'll become friends!" Goku chuckled. Piccolo's face turned red.

"I will _**never**_ be friends with the likes of _**YOU**_!" He barked. Goku smiled knowingly but said nothing.

 _We shall see, Piccolo, we shall see…_

 _What a shocking turn of events! Piccolo, Son Goku's_ _ **enemy**_ _, wants to have a small truce with Goku so they can beat Nappa together! Though Piccolo is determined that he will stay Goku's enemy and that this truce is only temporary, Goku seems to think otherwise. But Goku's enemies NEVER become his future friends! Not at ALL!_ _ **Up next: Let the training BEGIN!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Let the Training Begin!

_One month after the Saiyans_ _ **Raditz and Vegeta**_ _arrived on Earth, the special_ _ **Gravity Room**_ _has finally been completed! Now our heroes can finally begin their grueling training for their life or death fight against_ _ **Nappa**_ _, the treacherous Saiyan who is out for blood!_

 **Tale 184: Let the Training Begin!**

"Woah, it's HUGE!" Kuririn gasped as he looked at the looming Capsule Corp. building before him, "THIS is the **Gravity Room**?"

"Yup!" Bulma replied with a proud grin, "There's the main training area, which has a panel off by the entrance that controls the gravity level. It goes up to 100g, or 100 Gravity."

"100 of Earth's gravity, I presume?" Vegeta inquired with a smirk. Bulma nodded, "So, it's max capacity is only 10 times that of Saiya. Not that impressive."

"Okay, Mr. Hot-Shot! Let's see you withstand it then!" Bulma shot at him; her tone sounded angry but she bore an amused grin. Vegeta regarded her with a surprised look before shooting her a grin of his own. If you looked quickly enough, you could see a slight blush upon his face as well!

"Very well," Vegeta replied, "I shall give it a go after your "grand tour", my lady." It was Bulma's turn to blush, though hers was much more obvious. Yamcha rolled his eyes before shooting Vegeta a jealous glare.

"…right then! Off of the main room, there are living quarters for each of you. They will be set at the same level as the main room when it comes to gravity. That way, you can all get used to the current level of gravity even during your "off" time!" Bulma waved her hand forward to beckon the group to follow her inside, "C'm on, follow me!"

After exchanging glances with each other, the group of fighters followed Bulma inside. The group consisted of the following people: Son Goku, Chi-Chi, Son Gohan, Raditz, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, Kuririn, and Piccolo. Piccolo lingered behind everyone else; he felt rather out of place. The only ones who were not acting indifferent towards him was Goku and his son.

 _I imagine his friends were not at all thrilled when he told them that I would be training alongside them._

"Each living quarter is customized for its residents," Bulma explained as they approached one of the rooms off of the main room. Yamcha looked at the number of doors that were present, which were three.

"We will be sharing rooms?"

"Of course, silly!" Bulma laughed, "Don't worry, they aren't "single rooms". They are each practically Capsule Corp. homes attached to the main part of this building! I thought you would've noticed that while we were still outside!" Yamcha frowned but said nothing else. Bulma opened the door to the first "room", revealing that it was indeed a house, "These quarters in particular will be for Son Goku and his family, including Raditz. This one has three bedrooms: one for the cute couple, one for little Gohan, and one for Uncle Raditz! Our robotic servants have already unpacked your belongings accordingly."

"Neat! Thanks!" Goku replied with a grin. Chi-Chi was in awe.

"Wow! It looks just like our house! Thank you, Bulma!"

"I am glad that you are pleased! Why don't you all get acquainted with your home-away-from-home while I show the others theirs? I'll come and get you once when everyone has had time to get used to their own!" While Goku and his family made their way into their quarters, Bulma beckoned the others to follow her, "Next up is Vegeta, Yamcha, Chaozu, and Tenshinan's quarters!"

Kuririn's face turned white when a horrible realization dawned upon him; he was going to be sharing his living quarters with _**Piccolo**_! Bulma shot him an apologetic look before opening the door to the next entry.

"These quarters only have two bedrooms. And seeing I know that Ten and Chaozu will want to be bunked together, that means Yamcha and Vegeta will have to share a room. That shouldn't be a problem though, right fellas?" Bulma asked with a grin. Vegeta shrugged.

"I don't see why it would be," he remarked as he cast Yamcha a glance. Yamcha forced himself to grin.

"Neither do I!" Yamcha walked up to Vegeta and placed his hand on the shorter man's shoulder, "We'll get along _**great**_!"

Vegeta did not look amused at all. His tail wrapped around Yamcha's wrist and removed Yamcha's hand from his shoulder.

"We'll have none of that," Vegeta stated cooly, his tail releasing Yamcha's wrist as he spoke. Bulma tried not to laugh at Yamcha's flabbergasted and embarrassed-looking face as he watched Vegeta wordlessly enter the living quarters. Tenshinhan didn't even attempt to suppress his grin as he and Chaozu walked past Yamcha.

"O-okay, so you don't like being touched! I get it!" Yamcha chuckled awkwardly as he finally followed the others inside. Piccolo and Kuririn stood silently as Bulma turned her attention to Kuririn, obviously ignoring Piccolo.

"Last but not least will be your quarters! Come along!"

"Looks like we will be bunked together, little man," Piccolo remarked quietly to his rigid companion, "Don't fret now. I won't kill you."

"That's comforting," Kuririn retorted sarcastically. Piccolo smirked before turning his attention to Bulma as she opened up the door to their quarters.

"You'll each have your own room, meaning you don't have to worry about sharing one!" Bulma tried to be cheerful as she spoke but she knew she was doing little to help Kuririn's mood.

"Yeah, but we'll still be sharin' the rest of the place…" he grumbled pointedly.

"I am not a messy one, if that's what you're concerned about!" Piccolo chuckled, he then brushed past Bulma to enter his temporary home. Bulma nervously approached him.

"Erm…y-your room is barren because I wasn't sure what you…liked."

"It is not a problem. A simple bed and dresser will be just fine for me." Without another word, Piccolo went into his room and closed the door. Bulma stared at the door blankly.

"Rude much?"

"Woah, even for a two-bedroom, this is still a nice size!" Kuririn complimented as he looked around. Bulma smiled.

"I wanted you guys to all be comfortable! I'll be back in a half an hour to allow you to get settled."

"Eh?! Wait-!" But before Kuririn could stop her, Bulma had already made her hasty exit. He grumbled.

 _Could've kept_ _ **me**_ _some company instead of leavin' me alone with_ _ **him**_ _…_

Kuririn then glanced at Piccolo's closed bedroom door.

 _Huh. Wonder what he's doin' in there…? Ah, well. He's leavin' me alone at least!_

With a sigh, Kuririn decided to check out the kitchen to see what was available for food.

 _After the group of fighters got used to their new living quarters, Bulma gathered them out to the main room. She most certainly had not forgotten her challenge to the Saiyan Prince!_

"Alright, Mr. Vegeta! Get cher fuzzy tail on that fighting mat! We shall see if you really can withstand 100g!" Bulma dramatically pointed to the fighting arena in the center of the room. It was an exact replica of the one used in the Tenka'ichi Budokai. Vegeta cocked his head to the side as he examined it before he made his approach.

"I take it that this…thing can have its gravity customized without affecting the entire space?" He inquired.

"Yup! Its gravity can also be adjusted from the panel by the entrance." Bulma made her way towards said panel as she spoke, "It's settings are on the bottom half of the panel. I figured that some of you may want more of a challenge. So, that's why I added the fighting mat!"

"Somethin' tells me that 10g will be more than enough for me!" Chi-Chi remarked before turning to Goku with a grin, "Though I know that you would probably want to push yourself pretty far!"

"Oh yeah!" Goku chuckled, "I wanna get to th' point where I can train in 100g!"

"Are you ready, _**your highness**_?" Bulma called out to Vegeta. He replied with a short nod and a cocky smirk. Bearing her own smirk, Bulma adjusted the fighting mat's gravity level accordingly. In a fraction of a second, Vegeta's cocky smirk turned into a face of horror as he struggled to stay standing.

"I see that you're having a hard time there!" Bulma called out sweetly. The others watched in awe and amusement as Vegeta struggled with the new level of gravity he was facing.

"I-I can…get used to…this!" Vegeta replied, managing to stand still. Bulma grinned evilly before turning to adjust the gravity again. Vegeta's eyes widened, "Eh? _**ARGH-!**_ " Vegeta was suddenly flattened to the ground by the intense gravity.

" **THAT'S** the power of 100g. What I had it on before that was _**only**_ 50g!" Vegeta struggled to look up towards Bulma. She smirked triumphantly at him before turning the settings back to normal. Vegeta struggled to get back up, for his legs were like jello. He awkwardly but pointedly made his way to Bulma, glaring daggers at her as she also approached him with an amused grin.

"You tricked me," he spat.

"I was teachin' you a lesson," Bulma spat back, though she was smiling. After a few seconds of glaring at Bulma, Vegeta smiled himself. Yamcha was inwardly puking at the exchange.

"I think it would be wise to have the gravity level set for 10g for the first month so that everyone has time to get used to it," Piccolo suggested. While most of the others just stared at him nervously, Goku beamed at him.

"Hey! Good idea, Piccolo!" Goku then turned to Bulma, "You heard 'im! Set it to 10g!"

" **You** can set it to 10g!" Bulma barked, "I am getting' out of here before I get crushed! You forget that I am not some _**he-man**_ like you are!"

"Well, maybe if you trained some…" Bulma ignored Goku's remark and made her exit. With a shrug, Goku made his way to the panel, "Everyone ready?" After receiving a collective nod from the others, Goku made the appropriate adjustments, "…woah! W-wow! 10g is _**strong**_!" Goku turned to look at the others. With the exception of Raditz and Vegeta, the others were struggling in this new level of gravity.

"This will take some gettin' used to."

 _Our heroes have taken the first step towards preparing for the horrendous Nappa, but will their efforts be enough? Only time will tell!_ _ **Up Next: Getting to know you! Getting to know ALL about you…!**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Warrior Race

_After spending a week getting used to the gravity of Bulma's state-or-the-art_ _ **Gravity Room**_ _, Son Goku and his fellow martial artists are ready to start the next step of their training, learning from the Saiyans!_

 **Tale 185: The Warrior Race**

"Now that you have gotten used to the gravity, I want to see what you are capable of," Vegeta gazed deeply into Goku's eyes as he spoke to him. If this had been done to Yamcha or the others, they would've been very intimidated. Goku, however, only appeared to be amused.

"So, we're goin' all out? Even though I am no match, eh?" Goku bore a grin as he spoke. Vegeta smirked and got into a fighting stance.

"Me beating you to a pulp will help you in the long run…but I think you already know that…" Veteta regarded the large scar that was upon Goku's right shoulder, "You have overcome many battles, I see."

Goku grinned, catching on to what Vegeta was implying, "Yup! And I always feel a lot stronger when I've survived an intense fight!"

Vegeta nodded, "Good. So, you _**do**_ understand our race a little bit."

Kuririn, who was off to the sidelines with the others, turned to Raditz, "Huh? What is Vegeta talkin' about?"

"Us Saiyans not only grow stronger by training our bodies as you humans do, we also grow stronger after a very intense battle. We grow even stronger if we have survived a life-or-death battle. Kakarrot's last battle looked like a life-or-death situation judging by that intense scar he bears."

"You can thank me for that one."

Kuririn and Raditz turned to see Piccolo approaching them; he bore a smug grin. Raditz grinned back.

"So, you giving my brother that scar only made him stronger in the long run. I should thank you for that." Piccolo's eyes narrowed.

"I plan to give him another scar, one that will finally end him."

Raditz's tail twitched violently, but he said nothing more. Piccolo, though, seemed somewhat spooked and walked off. Kuririn was amazed.

"Wow, you are the only guy who Piccolo seems to be intimidated by!" Raditz smiled softly as he regarded Kuririn.

"He knows that I could end him swiftly."

"Come at me, Kakarrot, like I am your enemy. I will only hold back enough so I won't kill you." Goku's face grew serious and he got into a stance of his own. In an instant, Goku disappeared from sight. Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

"I know we got plenty of senzus but I don't like that Vegeta's beatin' up my husband…" Chi-Chi muttered; she cringed as she watched Goku violently fly through the air after Vegeta punched him. Raditz placed his hand on his sister-and-law's shoulder.

"It has to be done. Kakarrot needs to be at the same level as Lord Veteta as quickly as possible. This is the only way." Chi-Chi frowned but didn't reply. Instead, she turned to her young son.

"Why don't we spar while your father trains?"

"Okay." Gohan and Chi-Chi walked off to train while the others continued to watch the one-sided fight between Goku and Vegeta. Piccolo felt uncomfortable as he watched Goku being knocked around like a rag doll. He didn't seem to be enjoying it like he thought he would.

"Come on, you idiot. Put up a better fight!" He barked, earning shocked and confused looks from Tenshinhan and the others. He noticed and glared at them all, "What are you staring at?"

"N-nothing!" Chaozu squeaked while he and the others quickly looked back towards the fight currently at play.

"Impressive, Kakarrot!" Vegeta laughed, "You are lasting much longer than I expected!"

Goku grinned while he managed to dodge a punch, "Thanks! This is quite a work-out!" Vegeta dashed towards Goku and plowed his head into Goku's stomach, _**"OOF-!"**_ Goku was sent flying. Vegeta disappeared and re-appeared behind Goku, catching Goku by the back of his neck to stop him. His other hand grabbed Goku's tail. He squeezed it so hard that he broke several of the bones, _**"ARGH-!"**_

"Sorry," Vegeta muttered in Goku's ear before flinging him to the ground. Goku laid motionlessly upon his stomach. Vegeta shot down rapidly and drove his knee into Goku's right shoulder, purposely making sure that Goku's old wound got hit. Goku jerked violently as a loud snap filled the air. Goku's friends cringed.

"That's _**enough**_!" Kuririn yelled angrily. He started to go after Vegeta but Raditz stopped him, "Hey!"

"Please calm down. Lord Vegeta won't kill him. This is essential for Kakarrot's training."

"Grr… I know," Kuririn deflated, "I just don't like how _**rough**_ he's bein'!"

After applying a few more near-fatal blows over Goku's battered body, Vegeta knelt down to Goku's level. He frowned and looked uneasy when he noticed how still the younger man was before him. He then hastily felt for a pulse and was relieved to find that it was still there. He then got up and looked at the on-lookers.

"Get Kakarrot one of those beans that you had told me of. Quick!" He barked. Yamcha scrambled to his quarters to retrieve the senzu beans. Meanwhile, Raditz approached to assess the damage done to his baby brother. He frowned and glared at Vegeta in an uncharacteristic manner.

"He is a little too close to death for my liking, my lord," Raditz said in a strained voice. Vegeta gave him an apologetic look.

"He's tougher than I first thought. So, I wanted to intensify the training to match…but it seems that I did overdo it a little bit…"

 _ **"** **A little bit?"**_ Raditz snarled. He had to mentally restrain himself from lunging at his prince. Vegeta felt very guilty; he didn't blame Raditz at all for being angry. He **did** overdo it.

"I am sorry, Raditz."

Raditz's face softened slightly but his anger was still present, "I know."

"Here's a senzu!" Yamcha yelled as he threw the bean towards Vegeta. Raditz intercepted the bean without taking his glaring eyes off of Vegeta. He then knelt down and carefully rolled Goku over onto his back. He was surprised to see that his little brother was now conscious. Vetega looked down at Goku in complete shock as the battered saiyan grinned weakly at him.

"Y'know…I could've done without…you breakin'…my tail. Jus' rip it off next time…!" Vegeta smirked, relieved that the young saiyan was more resilient than he first thought.

"Doing that would've defeated the purpose. Also, you would've just grown it back anyway." While Vegeta was saying this, Goku had just chewed and swallowed the senzu bean that Raditz fed him. His eyes lit up and he sprung up in an excited manner.

"Woo-hoo!" Goku exclaimed, "Man, I feel _**great!**_ "

Raditz blinked and exchanged a stunned look with an equally stunned Veteta, "They weren't exaggerating! Those beans do instantly heal the body!"

"It's as if I hadn't even touched him…!" The two watched Goku as he bounced about like an excited child. Vegeta studied Goku, all the while wearing a peculiar look upon his face, "There is something I need to know…" Veteta then turned on his scouter and checked Goku's power level. His eyes widened dramatically, "It can't be…!"

"What is it?" Raditz questioned.

"His…his new power level _**far**_ exceeds my expectations…! He's on par with _**you**_ …!"

"WHAT?" Raditz hastily turned on his own scouter as Yamcha and others stared at them in shock, "That can't be possible!" But as soon as he got his readings on Goku, Raditz saw that it was true. He stared at his brother in awe as Goku continued to bounce about, "I-impossible…!"

Piccolo, though he was annoyed by this development, couldn't help but grin as he watched Goku.

"A worthy foe, indeed."

"Wow, Vegeta! Fighting you really _**did**_ boost me up! Let's do it again!"

"Err…th-that's enough for today, Kakarrot. We will only have a match like this once a week. W-wouldn't want to overdo the training now, would we?" Vegeta stammered. Goku looked confused but shrugged.

"I guess that's fine."

 _After a few hours of light sparring amongst the group, everyone decided to call it a day and wrap up the training. Chi-Chi invited everyone to the Son quarters for a hearty feast, including Piccolo! (Even I was shocked by that!)_

"Eat up, everyone! Y'all need to refuel after a day like this one!" She chuckled before taking a large drink of sake. Though she tried not to watch the fight between her husband and Vegeta while she was training with Gohan, she saw enough of it to shake her up. Raditz gave her a sympathetic look before he tentatively took a sip of his drink. He was still not used to alcohol.

"So, how did you all get as strong as you are now? With how this planet's gravity is, that is…" Vegeta asked after a while.

"We spent years of doin' various training! Most of it bein' weight training," Goku replied cheerfully before digging back in to his meal.

"Weight training?" Raditz questioned.

"Yeah, like wearing weighted objects or clothing," Yamcha clarified.

"For example," Kuririn jumped in, "Me and Goku wore heavy turtle shells when we first started training with the Muten Roshi, back when we were kids."

"And when Son Goku trained with my _**good half**_ , he wore a weighted shirt, weighted shoes, and weighted wrist bands," Piccolo concluded, "I, obviously, do the same."

"I see…," Vegeta muttered, "Very clever. We should see if that genius woman can craft us armor that can be adjusted to be heavier at a whim!"

Yamcha choked on his drink, earning him odd looks from the others.

"Indeed…I should inquire from her if I can see a sample of human DNA. Humans seem to be very similar to us Saiyans," Raditz added in as he looked at Yamcha and the other humans present, "Aside from having odd-colored hair and lack of tails, you all look like you could be saiyans."

"Odd-colored hair?" Kuririn questioned.

"Yes. Saiyans only have black hair that stays the same from the day we are born. You humans have hair of odd colors that seems to grow."

"Really? Well, that explains why Goku's hair always looks the same!" Tenshinhan chuckled and he ruffled Goku's hair playfully. Goku grinned cheekily before resuming to eat.

"Kakarrot, did you have a parental figure growing up?" Vegeta asked softly. Goku nodded.

"Yeah, my grampa. I accidently killed him when I looked at th' moon when I was 'bout five years old." Vetega looked solemn at that reply.

"I am sorry that happened. We can train you to take control of your _**Oozaru**_ form. It can be a great use when used properly."

"Ah, it's okay! I already know how t' control it! Kami taught me!" Raditz blinked.

"Kami? Who is Kami?"

"My good half," Piccolo replied stiffly, "He, like me, suspected that Son Goku was one of the mythical saiyains that we had heard about when we were once one."

"I see," Vegeta replied coolly to Piccolo. He turned to Goku, "Usually saiyan toddlers are taught how to control their Oozaru forms as soon as they can walk. Are you training your boy?"

"Y-yes, sir, my father is training me…" Gohan squeaked shyly from the other side of the table. When Vegeta looked at him, he shrunk slightly in his seat. Vegeta stared at him for a moment in silence before turning his attention back at Goku.

"Your son should be trained in the same way I am training you at some point."

Chi-Chi shot up from her seat and glared at Vegeta menacingly, "Over my dead body."

Vegeta was taken aback, "You saw how much stronger Kakarrot became after training with me. Your son has saiyan blood coursing through him!"

"He's right, Chi-Chi," Tenshinhan spoke up nervously. Chi-Chi shot him an intense look that caused him to shrink back slightly.

"It isn't up to us," Goku spoke up, which caused everyone to stare at him. Goku looked around the room before looking at his wife. She looked back at him and her face softened. She then smiled and looked at Gohan, who was beside her.

"It is up to you, sweetie. Do you want to eventually be trained by Mr. Vegeta?" Gohan looked between his mom and dad before hesitantly looking at Vegeta.

"I won't be as harsh on you, seeing you are but a child…," Vegeta said in an attempt to be reassuring. His face was very serious, "…but the training will still be harsh. This Nappa you were told of is a monster. You will need to be prepared if you wish to survive."

"…alright. When I feel ready, I will approach you," Gohan finally replied. Chi-Chi looked uneasy but she smiled nonetheless.

"If you would permit it, I can train your offspring to better prepare him for the saiyan prince's final training."

Everyone turned to look at Piccolo in shock.

"Hey! Great idea!" Goku beamed, which earned him a glare from Chi-Chi.

"Are you _**nuts?**_ " She exclaimed. Goku looked at her in a confused fashion.

"What? Do you think I would kill him?" Piccolo questioned, sounding insulted, "Until the saiyan Nappa is destroyed, I am your ally. You have my word that I will not kill or betray any of you. Besides, the only one I wish to kill is Son Goku. I have no qualms with his whelp or any of you."

Chi-Chi glared at Piccolo but then sat back down, defeated, "Fine. But if you try anything, I swear I will end you."

Piccolo smirked, "Tall order for a little girl such as yourself."

 _ **"** **Ooookay!"**_ Kuririn interrupted with a forcefully cheerful voice, "Let's continue to eat this wonderful meal that Chi-Chi made for us!"

 _And so the tense group continued to eat in silence. What will Piccolo have in store for young Son Gohan when he starts his training? What will Vegeta have in store for Goku when they have their next fight? And will any of their efforts be enough when Nappa finally arrives on Earth? Only time will tell_ _ **! Up Next: The tail of Bardock!**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Tale of Bardock

_The first month of training has gone exceptionally well for Son Goku and his friends. Piccolo has kept his word and has been in charge of training his foe's son, teaching him the secrets of the_ _ **Demon Martial Arts!**_ _As for Son Goku, he has been getting closer and closer to matching Vegeta in strength during their weekly fights! Raditz, in the meantime, has been training Kuririn and the other humans how to fight saiyans efficiently and has also been teaching them the history of the proud warrior race!_

 **Tale 186: The Tale of Bardock**

"Mr. Piccolo, do you think I can have a cloak like yours?" Gohan asked his sensei while they were having a lunch break from their training. Piccolo looked slightly shocked while he regarded Gohan.

"Do you like my cloak?" He inquired. Gohan nodded with a grin.

"I like how you dress as a whole, Mr. Piccolo."

"Why do you call me that?" Piccolo grumbled. Gohan shrugged.

"To be polite, sir."

"Even to an enemy?" Piccolo questioned harshly. Gohan stared at him.

"You are not my enemy, Mr. Piccolo." This remark took Piccolo by surprise.

"…hurry up and finish eating. We have much ground to cover if you are going to be training with the prince next month."

Gohan opened his mouth to say something but he stopped himself and then nodded.

 _Meanwhile, with Raditz and his group, they were all trying to take on Raditz in a fight!_

"You are all doing better!" Raditz complimented while slamming Kuririn and Yamcha into each other, "But your attacks are still too predictable."

"Ow…" Kuririn rubbed his head before jumping into a fighting pose once more. Himself, Yamcha, Chaozu, and Tenshinhan were all wearing 100lb weighted shirts under their gi's while they were sparring with Raditz. They were also wearing 50lb shoes and 25lb wrist bands. Chi-Chi was wearing weighted clothing as well but hers were half the weight.

"We still can't seem to match you in speed…!" Yamcha stammered, for he was still dizzy from the blow he was just dealt. Raditz chuckled while he dodged Chi-Chi's kick.

"Given time, you will. Again!"

 _And as for Son Goku and Vegeta, they were taking a break from their light sparring. The two were resting on the hammocks that were near the fighting arena._

"Hey, Vegeta, how old were you and my brother when our planet got destroyed?"

"Your brother was ten and I was four," Vegeta stretched slightly before relaxing again, "I remember everything from that day as if it happened not that long ago."

"I can imagine," Goku replied gravely, "What was my dad like?" Vegeta stiffened up.

"He was a loyal guard to my father and myself, he was one of the best warriors of our race," Vegeta turned to look at Goku, "When you are serious, you are very much like him. You certainly look a lot like him as well."

Goku perked up and faced Vegeta as well, "Really?"

"Yes," Vegeta replied with a small smile, "Add a scar you your right cheek and you would be completely identical. There is a chance that a saiyan child can completely resemble one of their parents. If you were to have another son, there's a good chance he would resemble you."

"Gohan resembles me somewhat…"

"Not in the way that I am referring to. He has more human qualities to him than saiyan. Though his hair is black, it is not the same blackness as ours. It matches his mother's hair. That and his hair grows and changes." Goku blinked and looked towards where his son and Piccolo were.

"Huh," he replied blankly. Vegeta, too, turned his attention to Gohan and Piccolo.

"Your son does have saiyan strength and the tail, obviously…but he is not a fighter." Goku looked at Vegeta in shock.

"Not a fighter? He likes to fight, though!"

"Not in the way us saiyans do," Vegeta sighed, "Let me put it to you this way, does he get a thrill when he spars with you or your wife?"

Goku frowned, "Now that y' mention it, no."

"There you go, then. He is no fighter," Vegeta turned back to Goku and smiled, "Fear not, he can still fight. There is just no thrill in it for him, that's all."

"I think I get what you mean…"

"Your father, though," Vegeta continued, "He had a thrill up to his final hours. I still can see the excitement in his eyes before he shut the door to our ship. I bet he gave Freeza some trouble before he perished!"

"Yeah," Goku replied softly, "I wish I could remember."

"You were only an infant, not even a month old," Vegeta replied in a somewhat comforting manner, "Though us saiyans have very good memories, we can't remember things from when we were infants. Besides, be happy that you can't remember. The final days of Saiya were horrendous."

Goku regarded Vegeta, watching the older man's face as he remembered that horrible time from his youth. Goku frowned, "If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay."

"I don't mind talking about it, Kakarrot. In fact, I'm glad that I can," Vegeta replied with a smile, "I remember being in my bed chambers when Raditz came barging in…"

 _ **Twenty-three years ago, Star System Wolf 359, Planet Saiya**_

"My lord Vegeta!" Raditz yelled frantically as he barged into his prince's room. The young prince groggily sat up in bed, looking confused.

"Huh…? What is-" before Vegeta could finish what he was saying, he was scooped up into the older child's arms and carried out of the room.

"There is no time to lose! We must grab Kakarrot and meet up with my father!" Vegeta never saw Raditz look so scared before. He then had a horrible feeling in his gut.

"Where is _**my**_ father?" Raditz stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at the prince in his arms. He didn't have to say anything for Vegeta to put the pieces together. Holding back tears, Vegeta stared straight forward, "What are you waiting for, Raditz? _**GO!**_ "

Raditz nodded and sprinted down the corridors. After a few turns, he found the nursery. Putting Vegeta down, Raditz ran into the nursery and picked up his sleeping baby brother. He had to grab hold of the door frame when the building violently shook.

"What was that?" Vegeta asked nervously. Raditz's eyes narrowed dangerously.

 _ **"** **Freeza."**_

The building violently shook once more, this time more intense.

"We haven't a moment to lose!" Raditz scooped Vegeta up again, he held his brother in one arm and Vegeta in the other, and he sprinted away from the nursery. Mere moments later, the nursery was destroyed by an energy blast, killing all of the infants that were still in there. Raditz held his brother tightly, silently crying.

 _If I was a minute later, he would've been dead…!_

"Raditz! Thank the stars!" Bardock yelled in relief when he saw his two sons and the prince making their way towards him, "Quick! This way!"

The group sprinted down the corridors until they found the building's exit.

"What are we going to do, father?" Raditz asked unsurely.

"I am getting you all off of this planet! This way, quick!"

The group frantically made their way to the space observatory, which had ships for space travel. They narrowly made it inside, avoiding an energy blast that came from above. When they made it to the shuttle area, Bardock turned to his son.

"Give me Kakarrot. You and Prince Vegeta will be sharing a ship. Kakarott will have to go in a separate one." Raditz looked horrified, holding his brother tightly while putting Vegeta down.

"What?"

"All three of you can't fit into one ship!"

"We are going to the same place, though? Right?" Bardock didn't answer. Raditz took a step forward, _**"RIGHT?"**_

"I am sorry," Bardock replied shakily, "It's the only way…" The building violently shook, which caused the trio to almost lose their footing, "There isn't a moment to lose! Give me your brother! When enough time has passed and the prince is trained, seek out Kakarrot!"

"What about you?"

"My time is nearing its end, son. I must try to stop Freeza or at least stall him so you can escape. You must protect the prince with your life!" Raditz stiffly nodded and handed his brother over to his dad. Without a word, he took Vegeta's hand and led him over to one of the ships. Bardock watched them for a moment before bringing Kakarrot over to another ship. Once the baby was inside, he punched in random coordinates and watched the ship fly off into the atmosphere. It narrowly missed being blasted to bits by flying debris. Bardock then went over to the ship that Raditz and Vegeta were in. He gazed inside of it to look at his son and his prince one more time before shutting the door and punching in random coordinates.

"Good-bye, father…" Raditz whispered mournfully as he watched his dad through the window as the ship began to ascend. Vegeta was watching Bardock, too, for he would never forget the glint in Bardock's eyes before the ship launched them into the atmosphere.

 _ **Present Day, Star System Sol, Planet Earth**_

"When our ship passed by Ozar, Saiya's moon, that's when the planet was blown up by Freeza," Vegeta concluded gravely, "With how quick our ships travel, we escaped the planet with ten minutes to spare before its destruction."

"How horrible…!" Goku's fist was clenched in rage, "We will make Freeza _**pay.**_ "

Vegeta turned to Goku in shock before he smiled fondly, "That right there was definitely your father!"

The two saiyans were unaware that Piccolo had been listening in to Vegeta's retelling of the destruction of the Saiyan homeworld, though he was sparring with Gohan. Piccolo, without knowing why, was angry on Goku's behalf. Perhaps it was because he would be enraged, too, if his entire species was annihilated by some galactic jerk.

 _I may want to conquer Earth but I would never destroy it or its people!_

Piccolo was punched harshly by Gohan, taken by surprise. Gohan himself was shocked that he managed to get Piccolo with such a harsh punch. Piccolo snarled and drop-kicked Gohan violently, which sent the boy flying into one of the trees that was nearby. Piccolo felt a pang of guilt and he approached Gohan, who was struggling to get up.

"Let's call it a day," Piccolo said awkwardly. Gohan grinned at him sheepishly, finally being able to stand.

"Thank you, Mr. Piccolo!" The boy then fell unconscious. Piccolo blinked and carefully picked Gohan up. He carried him over to the hammocks where Vegeta and Goku still were. The two watched Piccolo as he carefully laid Gohan down in one of the empty hammocks.

"I kicked him a little too hard and he went flying into a tree. He's okay, just unconscious," Piccolo said stiffly, without looking at Goku.

"Heh, he looks like how I was after the first _**Tenka'ichi Budokai**_ I participated in!" Goku chuckled as he studied the goofy grin that was still upon Gohan's unconscious face.

"What is that?" Vegeta questioned.

"It's a fighting tournament to see who is the strongest on Earth," Piccolo answered as he turned to walk away, "Son Goku won the last one against me, barely holding onto his life."

"Yeah, that was a fun match!" Goku sighed as he fondly remembered. Piccolo chuckled.

"You never cease to amuse me." Without another word, Piccolo walked off to go to the quarters that he shared with Kuririn. Vegeta watched him go, wearing a peculiar look.

"He seems a little too fond of you to be your enemy, Kakarrot," he remarked.

"Yeah, Piccolo likes to pretend that he's just as evil as his dad but he's not foolin' me!" Goku laughed.

"His dad…? I thought he was the evil half of the other Namekian on this planet?"

"He's th' _**offspring**_ of Kami-Sama's evil half. I killed the _**original**_ Piccolo eight years ago. Now _**that**_ Piccolo really was evil!" Goku explained with a chuckle.

"That explains why he looks so young…" Vegeta muttered.

Meanwhile, in the quarters that he shares with Kuririn, Piccolo was meditating in his room. A lot was on his mind as he recollected what he had heard of Vegeta's story.

 _The Saiyan Nappa is nothing in comparison to this Freeza…this_ _ **destroyer of planets**_ _…if he is to come to Earth after the Saiyan, we will be doomed._

Piccolo's eyes shot open in determination.

 _It's decided. I will continue to be Son Goku's ally until we can destroy Freeza. I will speak to him of this in the morning._

Piccolo nodded and grinned to himself before he closed his eyes and continued his meditation.

 _Whether it's him recognizing a common enemy or he's reluctantly becoming fond of Son Goku, Piccolo has decided to remain an ally even after Nappa is destroyed. With how monstrous Freeza sounds, it looks like Goku needs all of the allies he can get!_ _ **Up Next: The next step in training!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Two Worlds, One Species

_Son Goku and his fellow martial artists are ready to take their training up to the next level…by increasing the gravity in Bulma's_ _ **Gravity Room!**_ _It didn't take them too long to get used to 10g, so 20g should be a cake-walk, right? Right? Perhaps not…_

 **Tale 187: Two Worlds, One Species**

Son Goku was the first one awake of the Son family, as always. He carefully got out of bed so his wife wouldn't be disturbed. He almost lost his footing due to the new setting for the gravity, but he managed to catch himself before he made any noise. They had changed over the gravity level the night before and were going to be spending the next two days "relaxing" so they could get used to it before resuming their training. 20g has been taking most of them by surprise, so far.

 _Yeesh, even Raditz seemed thrown off by it!_

Goku looked at Raditz's closed bedroom door as he quietly walked past. At this point, he was now stronger than his older brother. This was all due to Vegeta's brutal training regimen that they did once a week. Goku was still not as strong as Vegeta, but he was closing in.

 _The gap in strength between my bro and Vegeta is very wide…Vegeta must've been really,_ _ **really**_ _tough even as a kid! I gotta ask 'im about that sometime…_

After making a cup of coffee, Goku shuffled over to the bookshelf and took out a book covering Algebra and he also grabbed a notebook that had a back pen clipped to the rings. He then lazily made his way to the entrance and exited his living quarters to the main room outside. There was a sitting area that was between the hammocks and the in-ground pool. Goku smirked and made his way over to it.

"Maybe I'll take a dip after my coffee and my studyin'…" Goku muttered to himself as he sat down and got comfortable. He took a sip of from his coffee, making a slight face when a memory came floating to the surface to his mind, "Heh, I remember when Bulma made me this stuff shortly after I joined her on her _**Dragon Ball**_ quest. I hated it!"

"Do you make a habit of talking to yourself, Son Goku?"

Goku looked up ahead and saw Piccolo approaching him, wearing an amused smirk. Goku chuckled softly.

"You're up early!"

"I am always up early. I usually stay within my chambers to meditate in the morning." Piccolo sat in the chair next to Goku as he spoke. Goku tilted his head slightly.

"What brings ya out here, then?" He asked curiously.

"I have come to inform you that I will remain your ally even after we defeat Nappa, until Freeza is dealt with, that is…" Piccolo replied steadily; it was as if he had rehearsed it.

"Ah, okay! Good idea!" Goku chuckled, "What compelled ya to come to this decision?"

Piccolo frowned, "I have very acute hearing."

Goku took another sip of his coffee, "I kinda figured seein' your ears are huge!"

Piccolo shot him a glare before continuing, "I overheard the story that your comrade had told you yesterday."

"Ah…I see where you are goin' with this. You realized that Freeza will pose a bigger threat than Nappa, right?"

"Correct," Piccolo replied with a slow nod, "Though I may want to conquer and rule Earth, I do not wish to destroy it or its people. If Freeza were to come here after Nappa, however far in the future it may be, he will still be a serious threat if we do not prepare for him."

Goku smiled knowingly but decided to not speak what was really on his mind, "Awright, then! Allies it is, until Freeza is taken care of!" Goku offered his hand for Piccolo to shake. Piccolo stared at Goku and then back to the hand offered to him. To his own surprise, he shook it.

"…so, when will your son be facing the prince?" Piccolo asked after a moment.

"By the end of the week. Vegeta wants Gohan's day to be the day after my day. He also wanted to give Gohan a chance to get used to the new gravity."

"I see…that is a wise decision."

"Does he need more time?" Goku asked. Piccolo shook his head.

"No, I believe he is ready for the prince. He is a quick learner. He is most certainly your offspring." Goku smiled. Piccolo was quiet for a moment before continuing, "I would like to continue to train him."

"That's fine!" Goku chuckled, "You make a good sensei!"

Piccolo genuinely smiled, "Thank you."

 _Later on, when everyone else was all awake, a peculiar visitor has visited the Son residence…_

"Bulma!? What th' heck are you _**wearing**_?" Goku gaped. He was not the only one to do so. Bulma stood before him and his family wearing an astronaut's space suit. Raditz blinked several times as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. Gohan, knowing it was impolite to stare, turned his attention to toughening up his tail by squeezing it. Chi-Chi looked very amused and Goku was trying not to laugh.

"Is the air no longer oxygen or something?" Chi-Chi inquired jokingly.

"Oh, shut up! This suit is my _**protection**_ from the insane gravity in this place! Without it, I'd be _**crushed**_!" Bulma barked, her face was red with anger and embarrassment, "I had a more flattering suit but my dad hi-jacked it for _**other**_ purposes…"

"Oh boy…" Chi-Chi muttered, she could only wildly guess what those "other" purposes were.

"What brings ya here?" Goku asked with a slight chuckle, he could not get over how ridiculous Bulma looked. After giving Goku a dirty look, Bulma turned to Raditz.

"I came here to bring you this," Bulma handed Raditz a piece of paper that had two images on it, "These are side-by-side images of Saiyan DNA and Human DNA."

Raditz took the picture and studied it for a moment. His eyes then widened drastically, "Th-they are the _**same...**_!"

"Oh, good! It's not just me then!" Bulma sighed in relief.

"The same?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"Yes…" Raditz replied slowly, "It appears that Humans and Saiyains are mirror species, as in two species from different planets that are identical DNA-wise. Evolution was very similar for our two species, with only minor differences."

"I'd say having a tail is more than minor," Chi-Chi remarked.

"Humans do have tail bones, you know. We just never actually evolved to have tails, or at least not at this time," Bulma replied in a-matter-of-fact tone to Chi-Chi.

"Mirror species are possible, but they are very, very rare," Raditz continued, "It's even more rare for two mirror species to have DNA _**this**_ identical!"

"It's as if we are the _**same**_ species," Bulma explained further, "Isn't it fascinating?"

Raditz's face was unreadable, "…"

"You gonna be okay, bro?" Goku asked his older brother. Raditz nodded meekly and smiled.

"I'll be fine…I am just…overjoyed…!"

 _Later on that evening, Son Goku and his allies have left the_ _ **Gravity Room**_ _to join Bulma for a large feast! Unbeknownst to them, Bulma has invited a few guests to join them!_

"Hey! Old timer!" Goku greeted Kame-Sen'nin in a delightfully surprised way as he and the others entered the large dining room, "You came to visit!"

"What? Not going to greet me, eh?" Oolong grumbled, for he was sitting next to the Turtle Master. Pu'ar rolled her eyes at him. She suddenly perked up when Yamcha entered the room. Next to her sat Lunch, who was in her dangerous state. She stared longingly at Tenshinhan when he and Chaozu entered the room, with Piccolo close behind them. Kame-Sen'nin stiffened up when he saw Piccolo but said nothing of it, though he did keep an alert eye on him.

"My dad's not here?" Chi-Chi questioned, sounding disappointed.

"Sorry, no. He couldn't be called away for some reason," Bulma replied sympathetically. Kame-Sen'nin frowned at this revelation.

"He better not be plundering again…" He said shortly. Chi-Chi hoped the same. Her father had been getting back into bad habits, lately.

"Well, if he is, I'll send Goku after 'im like I did last time!" Chi-Chi said stiffly. Her husband chuckled.

"If he thought I was hard on 'im last time, he'll be in for a surprise this time!"

"How goes your training, fellas?" Kame-Sen'nin inquired. Chi-Chi shot him a glare at his noticeable exclusion of her.

"It is going well, Muten Roshi. This is our first day of enduring 20g," Kuririn replied with a grin.

"Yeah, goin' from _**that**_ to normal gravity is really amazin'! I feel so _**light**_!" Goku exclaimed excitedly.

"Aside from the gravity, we have all been wearing weighted clothing," Tenshinhan piped in, "We are still wearing the weighted clothing, as a matter of fact."

"My lady, would it be possible for you to craft some adjustable, weighted saiyan armor for me and Raditz? We would greatly appreciate it." Vegeta asked Bulma. She stared at him for a second, wearing a slight blush. Yamcha noticed and pouted.

"Sure thing! I'll have to borrow your current armor so I can study it first, though."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Raditz responded with a smile, "We will need to borrow some of the weighted Earth clothing until we get the armor."

"I will contact Kami-Sama and let him know," Kame-Sen'nin said with a nod, "Mr. Popo will make you the weighted shirts pretty quickly. He'll probably have them delivered tomorrow!"

"Ask Kami to personally deliver the armor for the saiyans," Piccolo interrupted, "I need to have a word with him."

Kame-Sen'nin blinked, "Erm, okay. I will ask him to do so. I can't guarantee that he will-"

"Oh, he _**will**_ come," Piccolo interrupted once more, his tone was determined. Kame-Sen'nin shrugged and turned his attention back to his meal.

 _After a filling feast with old friends, our fighters have made their way back to their temporary home…_

"So, Gohan will be fighting Vegeta the day after Goku's fight?" Kuririn nervously asked Piccolo. The two of them were relaxing in the living room of their quarters, both with a book in hand.

"Yes. He should be used to this new gravity level by then," Piccolo replied while turning the page to his book. Kuririn noticed the book Piccolo was reading and was shocked.

 _Why is he reading_ _ **The Great Gatsby**_ _? In fact…why is he reading_ _ **at all**_ _?_

"Gohan recommended this book to me," Piccolo replied to Kuririn's unasked question. This seemed to slightly spook Kuririn. Piccolo turned to look at him, "You need to be less obvious about your staring, little man."

Kuririn's face turned red in embarrassment as he looked away, "Erm…sorry."

"It is an interesting book. Very old, too. Over a thousand years old, it seems. Have you read it?"

Kuririn looked shocked, then he nodded, "Yeah, a long time ago. Do ya like it?"

"Yes. You?"

"Yeah, I liked it…" Kuririn was flabbergasted that he was actually have a conversation with Piccolo, over a book of all things!

"I am not sure if Son Goku has spoken to you, yet. I will remain your ally until Freeza is destroyed," Piccolo said after a while. Kuririn looked surprised.

"Oh! Er, o-okay. Great!" He chuckled nervously.

 _Meanwhile, out by the pool…_

Vegeta quietly swam laps around the in-ground pool. He was very grateful for the goggles that were provided for him by Bulma. The chlorine in the water really bothered his eyes. He suddenly sensed that someone was approaching the pool. He didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"Good evening, Yamcha," Vegeta said with his back to the flabbergasted man who was at the pool's edge.

"G-good evening, Vegeta. Can we talk?" Yamcha asked shakily. Vegeta nodded and he exited the pool. He grabbed the towel that was on the beach chair.

"What is troubling you?"

"…I have noticed that you've gotten close with Bulma," Yamcha said quietly. Vegeta glanced at him before turning his attention to drying his tail, "…if…if you end up dating her, you better be good to her."

"Date?" Vegeta asked, "As in, court her?"

Yamcha nodded stiffly, "Up until you and Raditz arrived, I was her boyfriend. Though I am not with her anymore, I do still care about her. So, if you hurt her-"

"You have my word that I will not harm her," Vegeta interrupted with a small chuckle, "You are a brave one, I must say, to make a threat like that knowing that you are no match for me."

Yamcha frowned but said nothing else. He quickly turned and walked off without another word. Vegeta chuckled to himself as he watched Yamcha scurry off.

"Interesting fellow."

 _Gohan will soon be having his first match against Vegeta! Though Vegeta won't go as hard on Gohan as he has been with Goku, this match will still be intense! But Gohan may have a few unexpected tricks up his sleeve!_ _ **Up Next: Hidden Power!**_


	9. Chapter 9: The Power Within!

_The day has finally come for Son Gohan to have his brutal match against Vegeta! Not only is Gohan nervous about this match, but Chi-Chi and Piccolo are as well! How will Goku's son fare against the prince of Saiyans?_

 **Tale 188: The Power Within!**

"Come at me like your life depends on it," Vegeta instructed as he got in a pose, "I will hold back enough so you will not die."

Gohan nodded nervously and got in a pose of his own. His mother watched from the sidelines. She clung to Goku, with Goku keeping a comforting arm around her. Piccolo stood beside Goku, his stare was intensely on Gohan. Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he disappeared from sight. Gohan took too long to make the first move.

 **SLAMMO!**

Gohan was sent flying across the room. Vegeta dashed after him! He closed in on Gohan and swung his fist…only to be met by air! Vegeta's eyes widened in shock.

"Huh?"

 **POW!**

Gohan slammed his fist into the small of Vegeta's back!

"Well done, honey!" Chi-Chi cheered. Piccolo's eyes narrowed as he studied Vegeta.

 _Gohan may've landed the hit, but the prince wasn't fazed at all by that hit._

With blinding speed, Vegeta's tail slammed into Gohan's face.

"Argh…!" Gohan bounced back, bearing an intense look upon his face. He then disappeared from sight. Vegeta barely dodged Gohan's punch and completely missed his own punch.

"You are very quick!" Vegeta yelled with a grin, "But your hits lack power!"

 **DOOOOOM!**

Vegeta drove his fist into Gohan's stomach.

 _ **"** **OOF!"**_

Gohan was sent flying into a tree; the impact cleanly snapped the tree in half. Vegeta stood and waited for Gohan to get back to his feet. Gohan shakily stood up. He noticed that his shirt was pretty torn already. So, he tore it off. Vegeta took a moment to check Gohan's power level seeing that he was now without the weighted shirt. He raised his eyebrows in slight surprise.

 _A significant jump, by 50 points…he, too, bears his father's unique strength…_

Vegeta launched himself at Gohan, which Gohan dodged. Vegeta countered, though, and got Gohan with a harsh kick.

"Your son is very unique, Son Goku," Piccolo commented as he watched the match progress, "He has pulled a few surprises on me as well while I was training him."

"He is very crafty!" Goku chuckled, "He gets that from his mom!" Chi-Chi smiled but she could not get rid of her uneasiness as she watched the fight continue. Gohan was already looking pretty banged up.

 **POW!**

 **SLAMMO!**

 **DOOOOM-!**

Gohan flew back violently at a rapid speed. His face strained in concentration and he managed to stop himself in mid-air. He was levitating above the ground, breathing heavily and glaring with determination at Vegeta. The others gasped.

"He mastered the _Buku-Jutsu_!" Tenshinhan yelled in awe, "At such a young age, too! Incredible…!"

"I had only mastered that the year before we met Goku!" Chaozu remarked.

"Good going, squirt!" Goku yelled in excitement and pride, "I _**knew**_ you could pull off that technique!"

"We are so proud of you!" Chi-Chi cheered happily.

"I was hoping…to not reveal that I knew how t' do this in this match…" Gohan spoke weakly. He then launched himself at Vegeta. Vegeta dodged but barely.

 _He's holding up better than his father did in his first match…but he isn't even a fraction of the strength his father was at!_

 **POW!**

Vegeta recoiled after being punched harshly by Gohan. He then slammed his fist into Gohan's face several times before kicking Gohan in the stomach. He stared at Gohan as Gohan got back up to his feet.

 _That punch actually hurt…!_

Vegeta hastily checked his scouter for Gohan's power level. His eyes widened dramatically.

 _In-incredible! His level has gone up by 200 points! He gets stronger the more battered he gets…!_

 **SLAM!**

"OOF!" Vegeta fell back slightly from Gohan's blow to his abdomen. Vegeta glared and launched himself at Gohan, burying his head deep into Gohan's stomach.

"HUCK-!" Gohan gasped. Vegeta then violently punched Gohan in the side of the head, causing Gohan to fall rapidly. The boy slammed down hard on the ground below. Vegeta hovered from above, staring down at his seemingly unconscious opponent. Gohan's hand then twitched.

"What?" Vegeta gasped, "He's still conscious?"

Gohan's eyes shot open…and they were _**red**_!

"H-his _**eyes**_! Is he transforming with no moon?" Vegeta stammered. Gohan flew up with amazing speed and rapidly punched Vegeta several times in the stomach. Vegeta, barely able to catch his breath and stunned due to the intensity of the blows, managed to fling Gohan off of him. Gohan stopped himself and launched at Vegeta with an uncharacteristic yell. Vegeta's eyes widened in realization before he was brutally plowed into by Gohan's head. Gohan's blows were _**really**_ hurting him now!

"Wh-what happened to Gohan? It's as if he's a different person altogether!" Kuririn stammered in utter shock. The others were now watching Gohan dominate over a stunned Vegeta!

"That is **not** my child…" Chi-Chi muttered in disbelief. Goku was at a complete loss of words. He twirled and glared suspiciously at Piccolo.

"Did _**you**_ train 'im to do this?" Goku asked Piccolo. Piccolo turned and looked at Goku with a lost look upon his face.

"This is not my doing. I don't know _**what**_ this is…! He-he has _**never**_ done this with me before…"

Goku stared at Piccolo in shock as his expression softened drastically, for he did believe Piccolo.

Meanwhile, Vegeta had his hands full as he managed to dodge Gohan's flurry of punches. Gohan savagely growled as he attacked Vegeta; his eyes were still red. Vegeta grabbed Gohan's fists and strugged to hold the boy still. The glare that Gohan was giving him was **not** Gohan's glare at all!

 _His strength is that of his_ _ **Oozaru**_ _form…and he's attacking like an_ _ **untamed**_ _Oozaru…but he is_ _ **still**_ _in his normal form…?! What_ _ **IS**_ _this thing he has become? I must_ _ **end**_ _this before he becomes dangerous!_

Vegeta launched himself away from Gohan and concentrated his power. Gohan roared as if he was an Oozaru and dashed towards Vegeta.

 _I am sorry but I must do this. The boy will live. He_ _ **MUST**_ _live!_

When Gohan got within range, Vegeta launched a devastating energy blast that blinded everyone in the room!

"ARGH…! **NO!** " Raditz yelled as he shielded his eyes, **"YOU HAVE KILLED HIM!"**

When the smoke cleared, it revealed that Gohan was motionless on the ground. With a roar of fury, Raditz launched himself at Vegeta. Vegeta disappeared from sight and re-appeared behind Raditz. He grabbed Raditz's tail and squeezed it with both hands, rendering Raditz powerless, and causing Raditz to collapse to the ground.

"Calm yourself. The boy is still alive. Look."

Raditz weakly turned to look at Gohan. Though he was pretty battered, he was still alive. Vegeta helped Raditz to his feet, though one hand was still steadily squeezing his comrade's tail just to be on the safe side.

"Promise not to attack me if I let go? I don't want to hurt you," Vegeta asked softly. Raditz gave him a short nod, though it was clear that he was still angry. Vegeta released Raditz from his grasp, "I am sorry that I had to do that. It was to prevent you from doing something stupid." Vegeta then chuckled slightly to ease the tension, "Though if you weren't slacking with training your tail, you wouldn't have been in that position to begin with!"

"For your own sake, be happy that I haven't been strengthening my tail," Raditz spat, "You can't just keep on beating up my brother and my _**young**_ nephew like that! You are risking killing them both by doing so and you _**KNOW**_ it! If they die because of you, I _**will**_ avenge them."

Vegeta stared at Raditz with an eerily calm expression. Raditz, upon realizing what he had just said, hung his head in shame and he then knelt before Vegeta.

"I-I am sorry, my lord…I-I don't know what came over me…" He muttered remorsefully, preparing himself for the worst. Vegeta gently lifted Raditz's chin so he could look him in the eyes.

"I understand, Raditz," Vegeta spoke softly. He gaze then hardened slightly, "…but if you speak to me like that again, I will beat you to an inch of your life."

Raditz clenched his jaw but he nodded. The others stared at the two in an awkward silence. Vegeta noticed the look Goku was giving him. It made him shiver ever-so-slightly. It was a look that was all-too-familiar to Vegeta, one that Bardock had given him a few times when he had done something bad. Averting his gaze to Piccolo, Vegeta cleared his throat.

"I need a senzu bean for the boy," he said stiffly. Piccolo walked over and knelt down to Gohan's side, "I have one for him. Gohan, are you conscious?"

"Err…" Gohan blinked and weakly opened his eyes, "Wha-wha 'appened?"

"Eat this," Piccolo said softly. He carefully placed the bean in Gohan's mouth. After chewing the bean and swallowing it, Gohan's eyes widened drastically and he sprang up to his feet.

"Wow! I feel like I had before the fight! Even better, actually!"

"This _**is**_ your first time havin' a senzu bean, squirt!" Goku chuckled as he approached his son, "I told ya it felt great, huh?"

"Yeah!" Gohan then looked confused, "…but, what happened? Things kinda went black after a while…"

"So, you don't remember going into that crazy rage?" Kuririn asked. Gohan stared at him blankly.

"Crazy…rage…?" Gohan questioned, utterly confused.

"It was as if you had transformed into your _**Oozaru**_ form," Vegeta spoke up, "…but you weren't actually transformed. Your eyes were red and your strength was massive but your body remained the same. Regardless, you were not… "you"."

Gohan looked shocked, "O-oh. If I did anything bad to you, I am sorry."

"You didn't," Vegeta reassured him, "If anything, _**I**_ should be apologizing to you. I didn't want to risk you becoming dangerous. So, my final attack was rather…extreme. For that, I am sorry."

"It's okay," Gohan said, "I don't remember that attack anyway."

"W-well, I am going to prepare a big feast for all of us!" Chi-Chi interrupted with a forced cheerfulness, "Why don't y'all relax while I prepare it! Gohan, why don't chu come and help me, eh?"

"Okay…"

While Chi-Chi and Gohan walked off to start up dinner, Goku approached his older brother and pulled him aside to talk in private. When they were a good distance from the others, Goku turned and stared at Raditz intensely.

"Why didja let Vegeta threaten you like that?" He asked heatedly, "You had every right to be mad at 'im! I almost launched at him myself when you had sprung into action!"

"Vegeta is our _**Prince**_ , Kakarrot. As his guard and underling, what I did there was punishable by _**death**_ under normal circumstances," Raditz replied seriously, "I was lucky that he only had squeezed my tail as a consequence," he then frowned, "I was _**very**_ lucky that he didn't kill me with what I had said to him afterward…"

"So, he can get away with threatening you like that?!" Goku was fuming, "I don't get this "prince" thing at all!"

"Nor would you," Raditz said with an understanding nod, "Though you were born a saiyan, you grew up as an earthling. You don't know the ways of our species." Goku crossed his arms and glared at the ground.

"Prince or not, he had no right to threaten you like that."

"But he did and he does have that right, brother," Raditz stressed, "Look, he did not enjoy threatening me. He knows he did me wrong but he is my prince, _**our**_ prince. He is our _**leader**_. And _**I**_ overstepped myself with how I acted, justified or not. Sometimes, a leader needs to be stern, even if they were the ones who wronged their underlings."

"I guess you're right," Goku muttered, "Still, I didn't like that he did that…"

"He could've beaten me up instead of doing that he did. Keep that in mind," Raditz reminded Goku, "But enough talk of that. What are your thoughts on Gohan's unique power?"

"It is interestin', to say the least!" Goku chuckled, "I don't recall ever gettin' like _**that**_ in an intense battle!"

"It seems that saiyan/human hybrids have unique traits," Raditz concluded with a small smile, "With proper training, Gohan could be the first _**Super Saiyan**_ …!"

"Super Saiyan?" Goku questioned, "But I thought that was just a legend!"

"And I thought _**you saiyans**_ were legends."

Raditz and Goku turned to see Piccolo approaching them with a small grin.

"But here you two are, right in front of me."

Raditz took a step towards Piccolo, wearing a peculiar look, "You _**are**_ Gohan's trainer. Do you think he could become _**the legend**_ someday?"

"After what I saw today, yes."

Raditz smiled, "Then see what you can do to help him harness that power. I will speak to lord Vegeta about this!" With that said, Raditz walked off with a bounce in his step.

"Do you really think Gohan can someday pull off becoming one of those "Super Saiyan" things?" Goku asked Piccolo after a minute.

"I do," Piccolo replied with a nod, "…and I can foresee _**you**_ becoming one as well."

"Me?" Goku asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes. Where do you think your boy gets his uniqueness from? I have overheard the comments made about you from your brethren. He is not the only one who is unique among the four of you saiyans," Piccolo replied with a grin.

"Why are you grinning? I would think this information would anger you!" Goku chuckled, though he was still slightly shocked.

"I admire your strength, Son Goku. It makes you a formidable foe…and ally," Piccolo muttered the last part. He wore an unreadable expression as he looked at Goku.

"Thanks!" Goku chuckled with a small smile, "I'm gonna help Chi-Chi and Gohan with dinner. Will you be joinin' in with everyone else?"

Piccolo was quiet for a moment but then he nodded, "Yes. I do enjoy your wife's cooking very much."

Goku let out a hearty laugh, "I'll be sure to tell her that!"

"Do that and I will kill you," Piccolo snarled, though he was smiling in an amused manner.

"Whatever you say, Piccolo!"

 _Is it me or…are Goku and Piccolo getting along? Erm…anyway, it seems that Gohan has a unique quality about him: beat him up and he becomes an enraged powerhouse! This could come in handy in the future, don't you think?_ _ **Up Next: A ticking clock…**_


	10. Chapter 10: Clash of the Titans!

_Our heroes have reached their sixth month of training! The gravity is now set at 30g, our heroes are all wearing weighted clothing that equates to 200lbs, and Son Goku is now on par with Vegeta! But this does not mean their training is complete…the hardest part of it is just beginning!_

 **Tale 189: Clash of the Titans!**

"Look at them go! It's amazin' that Goku and Gohan can keep up with Vegeta now!" Kuririn gasped in awe while he, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Raditz were watching Goku and Gohan take on Vegeta. Raditz smiled proudly as he watched on.

"You all have come a long way," he turned and regarded the three men at his side with a small smile, "We may have a chance against Nappa…we may be able to avenge my race from his treachery…!"

"I hope that we can," Tenshihan replied solemnly, "I would hate it if this was all in vain."

"It won't be!" Yamcha piped in with determination, "It's all of us versus one guy. It will be a breeze!"

Raditz swirled and glared at Yamcha, "It's that type of cockiness that may be our downfall."

"Eh?" Yamcha blinked and stared dumbfounded back at Radtiz, "I…I was only…"

"Freeza is "one guy" who _**blew up an entire planet**_. Freeza is "one guy" who makes Nappa's strength look miniscule," Raditz then lunged at Yamcha, "…and I am "one guy" who is about to teach you a valuable lesson!"

 **SLAMMO!**

Yamcha was sent flying through the air. Raditz dashed after him with blinding speed. The commotion caused Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta to pause their fight to see what was happening.

"Uh…why is uncle attacking Yamcha?" Gohan asked nervously. Goku turned to look at Vegeta.

"Yeah…that doesn't look like some light sparrin'…" Goku remarked while turning back to watch Yamcha struggle to deflect the angry blows by Raditz.

"Your friend is not too wise, Kakarrot. It appears that he said something foolish to cause Raditz's rage."

"U-uncle Raditz isn't going to kill Yamcha, is he?" Gohan squeaked. Vegeta frowned and scoffed at Gohan's question in annoyance.

"Don't be foolish, boy. He's not going to kill him. He is teaching him a lesson." Vegeta turned to Goku, "Your friend has a history of being cocky, I assume?"

"Yeah, you could say that!" Goku chuckled, "It has landed him in hot water before." Goku turned to Gohan, who still looked uneasy, "Ease up, Squirt! Yamcha will be fine! This won't be th' first time he's had his bum handed to 'im! Trust me, kiddo, I have had the honor a few times myself!"

"You have?" Gohan asked. Goku nodded with a cheeky grin.

"Aw, yeah! Y'see, Yamcha and I used to be enemies back when I was a boy. He was a desert bandit and he was tryin' to steal th' Dragon Balls from me, Oolong, and Bulma! So, we had a few scuffles! He did almost beat me once, but that was only 'cos I was hungry." Goku chuckled at the memory, "But we didn't stay enemies fer long. He helped us out a couple of times afterwards and then became a friend!"

"Just like you and Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked with a smile. Goku smiled at Gohan and knelt down to his son's level.

"Yeah, jus' like me and Piccolo," he then whispered into Gohan's ear, "Jus' don't say that in front of Piccolo unless you want 'im to do to you what your uncle is doin' to Yamcha now!"

Gohan made a face, "Okay. I just don't get why he can't admit that he likes you…"

"Your father killed Piccolo's father," Vegeta spoke up, "That's why he can't admit to it."

Gohan stared at his father, "…you killed Mr. Piccolo's dad?"

Goku looked bothered by his son's tone but he nodded nonetheless, "Yeah, I did. Y'see, Piccolo's father was not at all like him. He was pure evil, a demon even!"

"A demon?" Both Vegeta and Gohan asked at the same time.

"Yeah. When Kami-Sama expelled the evil within himself to become God, that evil manifested into a demon, later to be known as _**Demon King Piccolo**_. This Piccolo had no empathy in him at all. He had no problem killin' anyone who got in his way. Muten-Roshi's master was th' one who sealed him away ages ago. He got released back upon th' world, though, eight years ago after the **22** **nd** **Tenka'ichi Budokai**. He killed Kuririn and other martial artists just because they were martial artists. His ultimate goal was to gain eternal youth and rule the Earth in complete chaos."

Vegeta made a slight face, "This Demon King you speak of reminds me of Freeza."

"He almost got his wish. He had used th' Dragon Balls to gain eternal youth and then he destroyed Shenlong so th' Dragon Balls could never be used again."

"Hold on Kakarrot," Vegeta interrupted, "What are these _**Dragon Balls**_ that you speak of? And who is Shenlong?"

"Th' Dragon Balls are seven special orbs that summon the _**Dragon God**_ known as _**Shenlong**_ when they are all gathered together. When summoned, Shenlong will grant you any wish that you desire, but only one wish. When th' wish is granted, the Dragon Balls go flying off to th ends of the Earth, needing a full year to recharge before they can be used again," Goku explained, "After I had killed Demon King Piccolo, I sought out Kami-Sama and he had Mr. Popo fix up Shenlong so that Kuririn and the other victims of Piccolo could be brought back t' life."

"…these Dragon Balls can bring back the dead…?" Vegeta asked softly. Before Goku could say anything else, though, Yamcha flew in between the three of them and crashed into an already banged-up tree.

"Err…" Yamcha struggled to get up. He looked ahead to see that Raditz was steadily walking towards him. He braced himself and got into a pose. Raditz stopped and regarded the man before him.

"If you can't handle me, then you are still not ready for Nappa. I hope this fight was an eye-opener for you."

"Eh…? Y'mean, you're not going to attack me s'more?" Yamcha asked weakly.

"No unless you still insist that our fight against Nappa will still be "a breeze"," Raditz spat. Knowing that Raditz was obviously still angry, Yamcha knew it would be wise to not poke at the hornets' nest any further. He bowed his head and went to walk off, only to find himself being lifted up in Raditz's strong arms, "Don't be foolish, you're in no shape to be walking about! You need to have one of those senzus."

Vegeta chuckled as he watched Raditz walk off with the flabbergasted, yet embarrassed Yamcha in his arms.

"He's always been a very caring Saiyan, that one. If your friend had angered me like that, you would not see me carrying him off to get him healed!"

"Yamcha meant no harm," Goku remarked, "He doesn't think before he speaks, that's all!"

"Um…should we resume our fight now?" Gohan asked while getting into a fighting pose. Vegeta smirked.

"I thought it would never be asked!"

 _The day of intense sparring resumed with no more interruptions, for the most part. Now that the day was almost spent, our fighters all met up at the Son quarters for their usual feast. It had become part of the norm for their life inside the Gravity Room._

"Are you sure you can sit at the table with us, Yamcha? You can lie down and we can bring the food to you!" Chi-Chi asked in concern as Yamcha gingerly got into his chair.

"I'll be fine," he snapped. They were currently out of senzu beans, hence why Yamcha was still banged up from Raditz's "lesson". Raditz, of course, looked pretty remorseful.

"I am sorry, if I had known that those beans were all spent…"

"Kami will have Yajirobe bring more when they are grown," Piccolo interrupted, "…but be warned, this will be the last batch we will get before Nappa's arrival. We will need to use them sparingly."

The others stared at Piccolo in a solemn silence. Their time with the Earth being peaceful is nearing its end and they all knew it.

"…I would recommend that in a month's time, we get weighted clothing and armor that is double the weight we have on now," Raditz said after a while. The others nodded in agreement.

"When I meditate this evening, I will connect with Kami and ask him to have Mr. Popo craft more," Piccolo replied before taking a sip of his sake. Gohan beamed at him but didn't say anything. Goku, of course, noticed Gohan's shine for Piccolo. It made him happy that Gohan had someone to look up to aside from himself, Chi-Chi, and his brother. Chi-Chi wasn't too thrilled at first, but as time has gone by, she along with the others have been taking a shine to Piccolo as well. He was no longer seen as an outsider or a threat, but as a formidable ally.

"If you could, ask him how long it will be before more of the senzus are grown," Raditz piped in nervously. Yamcha turned red in the face.

"I said _**I am fine**_ ," he stressed through gritted teeth. Vegeta glared angrily at the man, causing him to shrink in his seat.

"We need you to be at 100% as soon as possible. You can not train in the pathetic state that you are currently in! And you would not be in that state to begin with if you hadn't gone off and ran your cocky mouth!" Vegeta barked. Yamcha was taken aback and the rest of the table stared at Vegeta in a stunned silence. Radtiz shot Yamcha an apologetic look before turning to Vegeta.

"Lord Vegeta, please…" Raditz tried to calm Vegeta down but the prince was having none of it.

"Enough, Raditz! Stop feeling bad for him! It was his own stupidity that got him in his current state! You are supposed to be a _**Saiyan Warrior**_! Yet, here you are, coddling the very moron who rightfully had his ass handed to him by your own hand!"

"What are you, a child?" Piccolo interrupted in an annoyed fashion, causing Raditz and Vegeta to stare at him in shock.

"What's done is done. There is no sense in yelling at Yamcha and Raditz over something so trivial! Yes, Yamcha was being foolish. Does it mean he deserved what happened to him? No. It was an honest mistake. And stop yelling at your brethren for feeling bad for his actions. He has his right to feel bad, for he was also being foolish. Does that mean he should be shamed for it? No! You are supposedly the "Prince of all Saiyans". Yet, you act like a spoiled child who isn't getting his way! We will not win against Nappa if this attitude of yours continues!" There was a stunned silence that followed. Piccolo, completely unfazed, resumed eating his meal. Vegeta rose from his seat as he glared at Piccolo from across the table.

"You do know that I could end you right here and right now for that insult?" Vegeta growled menacingly. Piccolo chuckled before taking another sip of sake.

"I hardly would call speaking the truth to be an insult, Vegeta. You really need to grow up and learn to take some criticism," he then looked up to meet Vegeta's gaze, "…or are you really going to kill me over something so trivial and be short of one person to fight against Nappa with?"

Vegeta blinked and slowly sat back down. For once in his life, he was humbled. Piccolo was right, he was being extremely childish, "…no. I am sorry."

"And you've been forgiven," Piccolo replied with a short nod, "Now, let's continue to eat this fantastic meal without any more trivial interruptions."

Chi-Chi blushed slightly and smiled at Piccolo's compliment before she resumed eating. The others followed suit shortly after.

 _Later on, inside of Piccolo and Kuririn's quarters…_

"Were you able to talk to Kami-Sama?" Kuririn asked as Piccolo emerged from his room. Piccolo nodded as he grabbed a book from the bookshelf and sat down.

"Yes, he told me that the last batch of senzus will be ready by the end of the week. As for the weighted clothes and armor, Mr. Popo will start on crafting those tomorrow. He then said they should be ready in a couple of days."

"That's good!" Kuririn said in an awkwardly cheerful fashion, "So…erm…is it awkward to psychically connect with Kami-Sama?"

"It can be, considering our past…but he seems to have finally accepted that I am not my father," Piccolo replied softly. Kuririn was silent, not sure of what else to say, and awkwardly stared at his cup of tea, "…I am sorry that my father had you killed, just so you know."

"I-it's okay," Kuririn squeaked in shock, "It wasn't like it was you or anythin'…"

"It might as well have been," Piccolo spat bitterly, "My father plagued me with his memories. He was hoping to be reborn, hence why I bear his memories. But when a demon has passed on, it cannot be reborn."

"What?" Kuririn asked, confused.

Piccolo sighed and turned to Kuririn, " _ **I was never meant to exist.**_ When my father spawned me, he was hoping that he would cheat death and that his spirit would re-emerge from the egg that he spawned. He had placed his memories within that egg so that he would remember the boy who ended him, Son Goku. But when the egg hatched, I came to be with his memories. As a demon, he should've known that he could not cheat death but he was cocky, after all…"

"Oh…I think I get it…"

"At first, I was driven by those memories to seek vengeance for my father's behalf. I wanted to fulfill his dream of ruling the Earth and to take out the one threat to that dream becoming a reality, Son Goku. But as time has passed, however, those memories have been a plague to me. I don't know if training with you all has softened me, but I do not wish for the same world that my father wanted to rule. I imagine that if he were to somehow come back from the dead, he would want me dead as much as he wants Son Goku to be dead."

"…does…does this mean that you do not want to kill Goku anymore…?" Kuririn asked softly, not sure if he was going to regret asking that question or not. Piccolo stared at him blankly for a moment before smiling genuinely.

"No. I do not wish to kill him. If I am to be honest, I never did," he then frowned and glared at Kuririn, "…but don't you _**dare**_ tell him that!"

Kuririn was taken aback and sheepishly grinned, "Your secret is safe with me!"

 _What a shocking(not) turn of events! Goku officially has won over Piccolo's heart(Aww!)! But that does not mean the looming fight with Nappa will be any easier!_ _ **Up Next: The final leg of training!**_


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Leg of Training!

_Another three months have gone by for our heroes while they train for the fate of their planet. Time is running out as the looming threat draws closer and closer to Earth! This day in particular is the day that the gravity gets set to_ _ **50g**_ _, the final setting they will be training under until_ _ **Nappa's**_ _arrival. In addition to the rise in gravity, our heroes will all be wearing weighted clothing that equates to 500lbs as a whole! With only three months left before_ _ **Nappa**_ _touches down, Son Goku and his fellow martial artists must prepare themselves while they still can!_

 **Tale 190: The Final Leg of Training!**

"It will obviously take some getting used to," Piccolo muttered as his body attempted to adjust to the new setting of the gravity. He glanced down at Gohan and was pleased to see that the boy seemed to be handling it better than him.

"Yeah, but it will be worth the training!" Gohan replied cheerfully. Goku approached the two of them with a grin.

"That's right, kiddo! I am looking forward to finally being able to fight this Nappa creep!" he laughed heartedly. Piccolo shook his head slightly, though he bore a small smirk.

"Why am I not surprised that you are looking forward to a fight that may kill you?"

Goku grinned at Piccolo, "What can I say? I love a good challenge!"

"Kakarrot."

Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo turned to see Vegeta approaching with a serious look. Goku's smile faded slightly, for he wasn't quite sure what Vegeta wanted. It was hard for Goku to read him sometimes.

"Wazzup, Vegeta?"

"Tomorrow, you and I should test our limits on that fighting square that has adjustable gravity," Vegeta said in a serious tone. Goku's eyes grew serious as well, though he bore a small grin, "Seeing Nappa will be here soon, we should push the boundaries of our limits while we still can."

"How high should we set the gravity to?" Goku asked. It was Vegeta's turn to grin.

" _ **70g.**_ "

"Shouldn't you two try to get used to _**this**_ gravitational level first?" Piccolo asked, clearly flabbergasted by their hasty decision. Vegeta laughed at Piccolo's suggestion.

"Oh, we **will** , by the end of today," Vegeta replied with a cocky grin. Piccolo turned to Goku to see that he, too, was bearing a cocky grin. Piccolo shook his head.

"Saiyans…" He muttered as he turned and walked off. Goku chuckled in amusement before turning his attention to his son.

"Want to join us tomorrow, squirt?" He asked. Gohan frowned, looking unsure.

"I want more time to get used to this gravity first. How about a week from today?" Gohan suggested. Goku nodded with an understanding smile.

"No problem, kiddo! Now, why don't cha go and see if your mother needs any help back at our quarters?"

"Will do!" Gohan chirped before sprinting off. Goku turned to Vegeta.

"How do you think we will fare against Nappa?" He asked quietly. Vegeta frowned.

"We have come a long way…but I am not sure if, at this time, it will be enough. I am sure that Nappa has been making stops along the way here to get his "exercise" in." Goku looked down and pondered for a moment.

"How does he even **know** that you guys are here?"

"By using Freeza's tech to track the emissions from our ships. Freeza's engineers and scientists developed tech specifically for hunting down Saiyans who escaped Saiya's destruction. Nappa found us seven years ago on the planet we had been living and training on after Saiya's destruction. We barely escaped with our lives."

"I take it that he's the one hunting the escapees?" Goku asked.

"Yes. He is an _**expert**_ on Saiyans, in Freeza's eyes. He had bragged about killing ten other Saiyans who had escaped when he had found us," Vegeta spat as his eyes darkened from the memory, "Being cocky, though, he _**did**_ let it slip how he had tracked us down. Heh, I guess he wasn't counting on us escaping from him."

"…so he was going to come to Earth regardless? Because of me?" Goku asked softly. Vegeta nodded solemnly.

"Yes. It would've been a lot further in the future if we hadn't come along but you would not have been aware or prepared for him."

Goku smiled slightly, "Well, it's a good thing that you and my bro came when you did!"

 _The following day, Son Goku and the Saiyan Prince prepare for their extra training upon the fighting mat that Bulma had installed in the_ _ **Gravity Room**_ _…_

"Yeesh, they really **are** going to set it to 70g…." Yamcha remarked. He and the others had gathered around to watch the fight. Goku and Vegeta were already on the mat. They were in the process of removing their weighted clothing.

"It seems so," Tenshinhan replied, "I am not surprised, especially with how Son can be."

"Yeah, Goku loves a good challenge!" Kuririn chuckled.

"Awright, Chi-Chi! Set it to 70g for us please!" Goku hollered across the Gravity Room. Chi-Chi nodded and made the appropriate adjustments the fighting mat's gravity. The two Saiyans took a minute to adjust to the new setting.

"Good thing we decided to ditch the weighted clothing, huh?" Goku chuckled heartedly as he did his stretches. Both he and Vegeta were shirtless for their bout.

"Indeed," Vegeta replied as he cracked his neck, "Now, let's not waste any more time…" He lunged for Goku.

"Ah!" Goku dodged Vegeta's attack, "O-o-o-kay, then! Right down to it!" Goku slammed Vegeta with a counter attack with his tail.

"Ugh, nice one, Kakarrot!"

 **SLAM!**

Goku staggered back from Vegeta's blow. He wiped the blood from his lip before grinning at his opponent.

"Okay, now I am serious!" Goku lunged forward with blinding speed, catching Vegeta off-guard, and slammed his elbow into Vegeta's stomach.

 _ **BWACK!**_

"Woah…!" Gohan gasped, "I was not expecting father to move that fast!"

"Nor was Vegeta," Piccolo remarked quietly as he studied Vegeta's shocked expression.

"You will regret that, Kakarrot," he growled before launching himself at Goku. Raditz frowned as he watched the fight; his tail was twitching at the tip in irritation.

 _Don't you_ _ **dare**_ _lose your temper and kill my brother, Vegeta…_

"It's like they are on a whole different level from the rest of us!" Chaozu noted in awe as he watched Goku and Vegeta hammer each other silly. Raditz smiled at Chaozu.

"My brother has been blessed with my father's strength and then some, it appears…" He then turned to Gohan and place his hand on his nephew's shoulder, "…and so have you. Your grandfather would be proud!"

Gohan blushed slightly, "Thank you, uncle."

Raditz turned his attention back to Goku with a bittersweet look on his face, "I wish I was on _**his**_ level of strength as well…."

 **SLAMMO!**

Vegeta staggered back from the latest blow that Goku had dealt on him. He had a slightly panicked look on his face, but it was quickly replaced with a snarling smirk.

"It seems that your true _**saiyan strength**_ is finally being realized!" Vegeta laughed.

"Y' really think so?" Goku chuckled, though he still kept his guard up. Vegeta noticed.

 _He is learning to not be as trusting…good._

"Yes…" Vegeta's face suddenly grew serious, "… _ **now I know that I no longer have to hold back with you!**_ "

Goku's eyes darkened as he grinned at Vegeta, "Good."

Vegeta disappeared from sight! Goku's grin disappeared and his expression grew very serious.

"Shoot! He's really gonna let Goku have it now!" Kuririn gasped. Within a moment, Goku disappeared from sight as well.

 _ **DOOOOM!**_

"…huh?" Kuririn stammered. The others were flabbergasted as well, for it was not Goku who was being sent flying out of bounds from the mat…it was _**Vegeta**_!

 _ **BWAM…!**_

Vegeta landed harshly on the grass just outside of the mat. He looked completely stunned by what had just happened. Goku calmly approached the side of the mat and regarded Vegeta with a calm smile.

"If this were the _**Tenka'ichi Budokai**_ , you would have lost for landing out of bounds."

"H-how? How have you gotten this far with your strength?" Vegeta asked shakily as he got to his feet.

"I have been doin' some _**extra training**_ at night. Been doin' it for the last few months," Goku replied with a cheeky grin. Vegeta had a conflicting look on his face; it was a mix of annoyance and proudness. Goku cocked his head to the side, "Y' still wanna spar?"

"I think my pride has been wounded enough for one day, Kakarrot," Vegeta spat, though he was wearing a small grin.

The others watched Goku and Vegeta gather up their discarded shirts in a confused silence. Goku looked over at his wife, who was still standing by the control panel for the Gravity Room. She, too, looked confused and shocked.

"We're all done with the mat, Chi-Chi!" Goku called out. Chi-Chi snapped out of her shocked state and gave her husband a proud and amused smile as she adjusted the settings again.

"You hungry, sweetie?" She called back to him. Goku laughed.

"Boy, am I ever!"

 _After a filling feast, our heroes go their separate ways for the evening…_

"What a fight that was earlier, huh?" Yamcha remarked to Tenshinhan and Chaozu while they were playing a game of cards. Tenshinhan nodded in agreement while cautiously looking around for Vegeta.

"Vegeta is outside in the pool. You don't have to worry about him hearing us," Chaozu reassured his friend. Tenshinhan relaxed slightly.

"I think we can all agree that Son may have surpassed Vegeta in strength," he said quietly.

"Judging by how shocked Vegeta was during that fight, I think that was obvious!" Yamcha laughed.

"I am sure that Vegeta will now be doubling his training as well. He seems like one who does not like being bested," Tenshinhan remarked.

"That's the impression I am under," Yamcha replied with a smirk, "But we are ones to talk!"

"Indeed. Son just keeps on getting better and better. He is an astonishing fellow," Tenshinhan smiled as he spoke of Goku, "He was more powerful than all of us when he was still just a boy. Now look at him!"

"Yeah…" Yamcha frowned slightly, "I was very jealous when I first met that runt. He was a pain in my butt and he embarrassed me with his skills as a fighter…," he then smiled warmly, "…but now he is one of my closest friends. Heh, he's not even a runt anymore. He's about my height now! Who wouldda thought?"

"…do you think him and the other saiyans will be enough against that Nappa guy?" Chaozu asked quietly. The others looked at him nervously.

"I don't know, Chaozu. We _**all**_ have come a long way…but this Nappa sounds like a monster. The fight will, no doubt, be a close one," Tenshinhan said gravely, "There's a good chance that there will be casualties."

"W-well, there's always the Dragon Balls!" Yamcha piped in with a nervous chuckle. His face suddenly light up, "—the _**Dragon Balls**_!"

"Eh?" Tenshinhan turned to Yamcha in confusion, "What about them, Yamcha?"

"We could use them against Nappa! We could just wish for Shenlong to _**kill 'im**_ or something!" Yamcha exclaimed excitedly.

"Of course!" Tenshinhan patted Yamcha on the back, "Brilliant idea! We should fetch Kuririn and Piccolo immediately!"

"I'm on it!" Chaozu piped up before floating quickly out of their quarters. Yamcha and Tenshinhan were giddy with excitement.

"And if that Freeza guy shows up, we could use them on him as well!" Yamcha continued with a smirk.

"Indeed! We may have single-handedly saved the world without any casualties! And seeing Piccolo seems to have mellowed out, I doubt we'll have to worry about him anymore!" Tenshinhan added. After a minute, Piccolo and Kuririn came in with Chaozu.

"Yo! You wanted to speak to us?" Kuririn asked curiously.

"What are you two smirking about?" Piccolo grumbled, "I **was** in the middle of meditating…."

"I came up with a brilliant plan for taking down **Nappa** _ **and**_ **Freeza**!" Yamcha answered with confidence. While Kuririn looked intrigued, Piccolo did not. He crossed his arms and regarded Yamcha with a blank stare.

"Well? Let's here this plan of yours," he stated cooly. Yamcha was slightly taken about but he was quick to compose himself.

"We will gather the _**Dragon Balls**_ and use our wish to kill Nappa! And if Freeza ever comes-"

"No."

Yamcha blinked in confusion, "…eh?"

"You **cannot** use the Dragon Balls to bring death upon someone," Piccolo answered stiffly, "Kami is the grand master behind what they can and cannot do. It would be very _**ungodly**_ and _**sinful**_ for them to bring death to a person or group of people."

"E-even if they are _**evil murderers**_?" Yamcha asked in utter disbelief. Piccolo's eyes narrowed.

"There is _**no exception**_ , Yamcha. And even if they could…do what you wish for in **that** regards, they would not be able to kill beings as powerful as Nappa and Freeza."

"Huh? Why?" Kuririn asked.

"Because the Dragon Balls were crafted by **Kami** , meaning they are only as powerful as _**him**_ ," Piccolo stressed, "With the exception of everyone in this Gravity Room, Kami is very powerful…but he is an _**ant**_ in comparison to Nappa and a _**speck of dust**_ to Freeza."

Yamcha's face was pale and he looked down in defeat. Piccolo's gaze softened slightly as he approached Yamcha.

"Don't get me wrong, it **was** a clever plan. It just wasn't to be," Piccolo said as he placed his hand on Yamcha's shoulder. Yamcha looked up at him in shock before smiling sheepishly.

"Heh, thanks…that means a lot coming from you!"

 _The all-powerful Dragon Balls are not as powerful as our heroes first thought! It seems like they'll have to fight Nappa fair and square! …well, on their end, at least…_ _ **Up Next: The pride of the Prince!**_


	12. Chapter 12: The Pride of a Prince

_Son Goku surprised Vegeta during their last sparring match by revealing that he has been secretly training at night! Though Vegeta is impressed, his pride has been severely wounded!_

 **Tale 191: The Pride of a Prince**

"Grr…Kakarrot."

 **POW!**

 **SLAMMO!**

 **BWACK!**

"I can't believe he _**deceived**_ me…!" Vegeta growled in anger.

 **SLAM!**

 **BAKO-O-O!**

"That **imp**! Does he not know that I am _**his Prince**_?"

 **DOOOM!**

"L-lord Vegeta, he is just a boy…and he's _**my brother**_. So, you probably shouldn't be ranting about him to **me** …" Raditz muttered weakly, breaking Vegeta out of his rage. Vegeta blinked and quickly rushed over to Raditz to help him up. He and Raditz were doing some light sparring…or, they were until Vegeta started to think about Goku!

"I am sorry, Raditz. I got carried away!" Raditz smiled slightly at Vegeta's current composure. The Prince of Saiyans was not known to get like this very often. Even though Raditz was technically an underling to Vegeta, he was the closest thing to a big brother that the Saiyan Prince had. So, when Vegeta was flustered over Raditz, it made the older saiyan smile a little on the inside.

"It's okay, Lord Vegeta. I know how you can be when you are riled up. You just need to remind yourself that your strength far exceeds mine and it has done so for fifteen years now!" Raditz chuckled in amusement.

"I know…it's just that Kakarrot really got to me yesterday. He _**tricked**_ me, Raditz! I didn't foresee him pulling a move like that and I _**most certainly**_ was not counting on him **exceeding me in strength**! It didn't help that I later overheard his friends talking about how he's always been a talented fighter…" Vegeta grumbled as he sat himself and Raditz down on a nearby bench.

"I know how prideful you are," Raditz remarked softly, "…but you can't let that be your weakness. Remember what I have taught you; there will always be someone stronger than you. Besides, Kakarrot's strength along with Gohan's may be just the thing we need to defeat Nappa once and for all!" Raditz said with a hint of a smile upon his face.

"I hope so…" Vegeta sighed in irritation, "Don't get me wrong, I am happy by his progress. It's just that…he didn't **train** side-by-side with us as we were growing up. A year ago, he didn't even know we existed!"

"Why does that matter?" Raditz asked. Vegeta stared blankly at his companion.

"I…I don't know."

"Then don't let it bother you, my lord. Come on, let's take a dip in the artificial pond to cool off."

"It's called a **pool** , Raditz," Vegeta chuckled. Raditz smiled sheepishly at Vegeta. The two got up and were about to make their way to the pool when Piccolo stopped them in their tracks. He had a very alarmed look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked quietly.

"I just got word from Kami… _ **Nappa is almost here**_!" Piccolo answered hoarsely. Vegeta and Raditz looked alarmed.

"…is he sure?"

Piccolo gave a short nod, "Because of the location of his palace up in the sky, Kami can sense chi better than those down on the surface. He told me that an **ominous and evil** chi is quickly approaching this planet. He told me that it will arrive within the hour."

" _ **We've got no time to lose**_!" Vegeta bellowed. He pushed Raditz towards Piccolo, "Get him a senzu and gather Kakarott's clan. I'll get the others. We need to get out of here and get to where Nappa will be touching down!"

 _After a chaotic fifteen minutes of gathering up the other fighters, our heroes use Kami's guidance to pinpoint where Nappa will be touching down on Earth..._

"Good, in the middle of a desert," Yamcha muttered as he looked around.

"The nearest city is over 500 kilometers away. As long as we keep him busy with us, he'll have no reason to attack any innocent people," Goku stated with a serious expression on his face. He was, once more, donning his _**Turtle Gi**_ , as a homage to the **Muten Roshi** , a.k.a. Kame-Sen'nin. Yamcha and Kuririn, of course, followed his example. Gohan, on the other hand, was donning an outfit similar to Piccolo's. The only thing he was missing was Piccolo's signature hat. Chi-Chi was donning her usual black gi, though she did have the _**Turtle Insignia**_ stitched on the back of the shirt. Tenshinhan and Chaozu were in their usual fighting attire, as expected.

"Why is he here so early…?" Vegeta growled through gritted teeth, "We weren't expecting him for at least **three months**!"

"I don't know, my lord. Thank the stars for this Earth's _**Kami-Sama**_! At least we are aware of his soon-to-be arrival," Raditz commented stiffly.

"…yeah, he will be landing in roughly fourty-five minutes….NO, don't COME here!" Yamcha barked into the cell phone he was talking into, "…oh, you're sending a drone to watch the fight? Are you sure that's wise? Okay…okay, well, if things get bad, you know what to do…okay, take care." Yamcha then ended the call before turning to Goku and the others, "Just got off the phone with Bulma. She's sending one of her drones to watch the fight."

"Of course she is…" Kuririn grumbled, "She should be evacuating to _**Kami's Lookout**_ with her folks!"

"Her place of residence has a secret underground floor that does very far below the surface," Vegeta remarked assuringly, "She and her kin will be fine."

Yamcha scoffed.

 _Why does_ _ **he**_ _know about a secret room that I_ _ **never even knew about**_ _?!_

"Alright, everyone. This is it," Vegeta spoke up as he addressed the fellow fighters around him, "This, right here, is the moment we've been training for over the last nine months. Do not forget what we have told you about this **treacherous scum**. The fate of this planet rests in our hands. We must defeat him, _**even if we all perish**_."

Goku smiled at Vegeta and turned to face the others, "We will show this creep that this is **our** planet. Let's make 'im regret pickin' a fight with us!"

"Y-yeah!" Kuririn shouted, "We won't stand around and let him destroy everything we love!"

"I am not letting him get in my way when it comes to fulfilling _**my dream of getting married**_!" Yamcha declared triumphantly. The others stared at him blankly, "…what?"

"Y-Yamcha, seriously?" Kuririn stammered.

"…oh! It's Bulma's scone!" Goku called out as he pointed to the sky.

"It's **drone** , dear," Chi-Chi muttered in Goku's ear. He smiled at her sheepishly.

"Heh, sorry! Still getting some words mixed up with others, y'know!"

The drone got close to the group of fighters, revealing that it had a small television screen. Bulma was smiling at them on the screen.

"You guys like the addition I made? Now you can see me as well as hear me!" She said happily. Goku nodded and he grinned back at her.

"Oh yeah! Good t' see ya again Bulma!"

Vegeta approached the drone and regarded Bulma with an odd look in his eyes, "Have you and your parents retreated underground?"

"Yes, we have. It took longer than expected. The cats, dogs, and dinosaurs were not cooperating!" Bulma huffed. Vegeta smiled softly.

"Good. I do hope that we'll see each other in person after today," he said softly. Bulma's eyes grew slightly moist as she smiled back at him.

"We will and that goes for all of you. Good luck, guys!" The Bulma drone then flew off to a safe distance.

"Don't take her rushing away like that personally, bud. That's her wall," Yamcha said to Vegeta when he noticed the hurt look on Vegeta's face, "She cares about you."

"…and I care about her, too," Vegeta muttered softly. Yamcha had a bittersweet smile on his face.

"As do I."

"LOOK!" Raditz cried out as he pointed to the sky, " _ **HERE HE COMES**_!"

"Shoot! He's even earlier than we were told!" Kuririn said as he watched the sky. The small dot in the sky was rapidly getting bigger.

"Clear out! He's right on top of us!" Piccolo yelled. He and the others narrowly got out of the vicinity just as Nappa's ship touched down. Like Raditz and Vegeta's ships, his left a large crater in its wake. Cautiously, the group of fighters gathered around the edge of the crater and peeked down. Vegeta stiffened up considerably.

"…that explains it…" He muttered as he examined Nappa's ship. Goku looked at Vegeta.

"Explains what?"

"That ship is one of Freeza's. It was designed like a _**Saiyan Comet**_ but it is almost twice as fast. **That's** why he's here so early," Vegeta explained shakily, "Freeza must have given him this ship after Raditz and I stole his original ship to escape from him…if that's even _**him**_ in there…"

"Eh?!" Kuririn squeaked, "Y'mean…that might be **Freeza** in there?!"

The pale look on Vegeta's face answered Kuririn's question. They all took a few steps back when the door of the ship opened; it spat out a very thick steam. Goku kept close to his wife and son, his stance was alert and his tail was erect. Piccolo stood by his former enemy, he stood in a protective manner. Tenshinhan and Chaozu were slightly levitating, their stance was very alert as well. Kuririn and Yamcha stood tall to hide their uneasiness.

"Heh…what a long ride **that** was!" A gruff voice chuckled from within the ship. Vegeta relaxed, barely.

"It is _**Nappa**_ ," he spat. A moment later, a mountain of a man hovered slowly out of the crater. He grinned down at his welcoming party.

"How cute," he laughed coldly, "The little princeling and his dog have brought along their new friends!" He then turned his eyes on Goku, "…oh? I see that Bardock's other brat is here as well. I will give you credit for surviving on your own… but on such a pathetic planet, it's barely a feat…" His eyes narrowed when his eyes landed on Gohan, or more appropriately, Gohan's _**tail**_ , "A half-bred brat. If I wasn't going to annihilate the life on this planet before, I certainly am now! I am the **only** Saiyan that is allowed to exist. Not even _**halfling brats**_ can co-exist with me!"

"Are y' all just talk or are we gonna **fight** already?" Goku yelled at Nappa. While Goku's friends were not surprised by this sudden outburst, Vegeta and Raditz stared at Goku in shock. Nappa smirked; he slowly flew closer to the group before lowering himself to the ground.

"You are brave…and stupid," Nappa sneered; he walked up to Goku and stood a foot away from him, easily towering over him by several feet. Goku smirked at Nappa.

"Musta been pretty cramped in that ship, huh?" Goku inquired. Nappa cracked his neck without breaking eye contact with Goku.

"…what is your name?"

Goku grinned, "My brother and Vegeta know me as Kakarrot…but I am known as Son Goku here on Earth."

"Well, Son Goku, I hope that you are **prepared to die**."

 _ **SQRSH-SH-SH…!**_

"U-ugh…!"

" **GOKU**!"

" **KAKARROT**!"

… _what? I am just as oblivious as you guys are! Did Nappa just_ _ **kill**_ _Son Goku?! Either way, Nappa has proven that Vegeta and Raditz were not exaggerating his strength at all! Will our heroes be able to defeat this beast?!_ _ **Up Next: The dandelion!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Nappa

_Nappa, the traitor who is responsible for the destruction of planet Saiya, has arrived on planet Earth three months earlier than he was expected! Even worse, he has already drawn some blood…_

 **Tale 192: Nappa**

Goku staggered back as he clutched his stomach; his hands were soaked in blood and were covering up a gaping hole. Nappa chuckled darkly as he withdrew his blood-soaked tail. Goku's friends and family stared in horror at the large hole in Goku's lower back. Raditz turned to Vegeta hastily.

"Grab Kakarrot and get him a senzu while I distract Nappa. We can't let his plan fail!"

"His plan…?"

Without even answering Vegeta, Raditz roared and lunged for Nappa!

"YOU WILL DIE!" Raditz yelled, landing a powerful punch to Nappa's face. Vegeta dashed for Goku and scooped him up in his arms. He hastily ran over to Piccolo, who already had a senzu bean in hand.

"You **planned** on getting impaled?" Vegeta whispered hoarsely as he carefully laid Goku down.

"Y-yeah…it was…a last-minute move on my…end…but I figured…with his **strength** …"

"…you'd get a large boost in your **own** strength by taking an injury from him of **that** extreme," Vegeta said with a grin, "Very clever, Kakarrot."

"More like foolish. What if he had impaled _**your head**_?" Piccolo grumbled, "Eat this, you idiot."

"I agree with Piccolo, dear," Chi-Chi stated, "But I do understand why you made that decision."

Goku smiled weakly at Piccolo and Chi-Chi before he opened his mouth to accept the bean. Meanwhile…

 **SLAM!**

Raditz staggered back as Nappa laughed at him.

"You are dumber than your anemic brother! At least he was unaware of my strength!"

"Heh…" Raditz struggled to stay standing, "He **is** aware of your strength…!"

"I'm sure he's kicking himself in the afterlife, Raditz…and now you shall join him!"

Nappa's tail jutted forward once more…but a hand firmly grabbed it to prevent it from impaling Raditz!

"WH-WHAT?!" Nappa stuttered in sheer shock. He was looking at a fully healed Goku as he firmly squeezed Nappa's tail.

"Missed me?" Goku asked with a cheeky smile. Nappa sneered and he roughly pulled his tail free from Goku's grasp. Goku blinked, "Huh. Seems like y' trained your tail **good**!"

"I am not a daft moron like yourself, boy! How are you even alive? …and-and **healed**?"

"That's none of your business. All y' need to know is that I am far from done with this fight," Goku said as he got in a stance, "Raditz, I got this covered. Go see Piccolo."

Raditz nodded and started to limp off to Piccolo. Nappa's eyes narrowed dangerously.

" _ **I will not be robbed of my prize**_ …" He disappeared from sight, taking Goku by surprise!

"Oh, no…!"

"Guh…!" Raditz gasped. Goku turned to see that Nappa had Raditz by the neck. Nappa smirked as he stared deeply into Raditz's eyes. Goku lunged for Nappa but Nappa easily dodged him by flying up in the air. Raditz struggled to break free with no luck. Nappa pulled Raditz closer to him, wearing an eerie smile.

"Say hello to your father for me." He then squeezed his hand.

 _ **POP…!**_

"N-NO!" Goku cried out as he watched his brother's head plummet from the sky. He caught it in his hands and then he stared down at his brother's lifeless eyes, " **NO! NO! NO! NOOO**!"

Blood rained down upon him as he cried out in anguish. Nappa cackled evilly as he ripped apart Raditz's body limb for limb; he dropped each limb before proceeding to tear off the next. Vegeta collapsed upon his knees as he watched his friend be torn to shreds before him. With a grin, Nappa threw Raditz's torso at Goku's feet. He slowly lowered himself as he laughed in glee.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that! No idea! That whiney, self-righteous brat was a nuisance!" he chuckled. Goku silently knelt down and he gently put his brother's head on the ground. He was shaking uncontrollably.

 _Meanwhile, in_ _ **Capsule Corp's**_ _underground bunker…_

"…he…he just…" Bulma couldn't finish her sentence. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom to puke. Kame-Sen'nin stared at the monitor, completely shell-shocked.

"Not even the original Piccolo was this sadistic…"

"His head popped off so easily! It was like popping off the head of a flower…" Nappa grinned evilly and he slowly approached Goku, who's head was down as he shakily took off his blood-soaked gi, "…would you like to be next, little boy?"

Goku threw his gi to the ground; it made a loud thud as it landed. This distracted Nappa, for he turned to look at the discarded clothing. Goku then made his move, landing a flurry of punches to Nappa's abdomen.

 _ **DM!**_

 _ **SLAM!**_

 _ **BWACK!**_

"OOF!" Nappa gasped as he stumbled back. He glared daggers at Goku, only to be taken aback by how Goku's eyes looked…they were **red**.

"Guh-Goku's _**eyes**_!" Kuririn stammered, "They are like how Gohan's eyes were when Vegeta first fought with him!"

 **SLAMMO!**

Nappa was sent flying into a nearby rock. Goku slowly made his way towards him, he was still shaking uncontrollably but his face was oddly calm.

"Y-y-you!" Nappa growled, " **YOU WILL DIE**!" He lunged for Goku, only for Goku land a devastating punch to Nappa's gut!

"No…it will be **you** who will die," Goku said softly. He then swiftly kicked Nappa, causing him to fly a few feet up in the air.

"Kakarrot **does** do the same **transformation** as Gohan…the causes, though, are different from each other," Vegeta shakily stated as he studied Goku. He was trying to distract himself from looking at Raditz's scattered remains, "Gohan is triggered by being beaten to a pulp. Kakarrot is triggered by pure rage…"

"And Son Goku's version of this form is more controlled than Gohan's," Piccolo noted, "He doesn't act like an out-of-control animal."

 **POW!**

 **SLAM!**

"Ugh…Where…is this power coming from…?" Nappa asked in utter confusion. Goku stared at him coldly.

"It came from **RADITZ**!" Goku roared. He then got into the Kamehameha pose in less than a second, " **KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAA-!** "

 _ **DOOOOOOM!**_

Piccolo hastily grabbed everyone and shielded them from the blast wave of Goku's devastating attack!

 _Meanwhile, back at the bunker…_

"That was the most devastating _**Kamehameha**_ I have ever seen…!" Kame-Sen'nin muttered in shock, "And he launched it so quickly…!"

"That man…is not _**Son**_ ," Bulma gasped, "What the heck happened to 'im?" Oolong stared at Bulma as if she had two heads.

"He just watched **his brother** get _**torn to**_ _**shreds**_ , you idiot!" Oolang snapped, "Anyone would react the same way!"

Bulma glared at Oolong, "I get that! But with that said, Goku is not acting like himself! I have seen 'im get mad! Remember when Kuririn got killed? Yeah, Son was _**p-oed**_ but he didn't act like THIS!"

"Oh! I seem to be forgetting the part where Kuririn got torn to shreds! Oh, wait…he didn't get torn to shreds! His neck got broken! BIG DIFFERENCE, BULMA!" Oolong retorted angrily, "Goku was bound to snap eventually, despite how pure that kid is and all! Don't worry, he will still be _**good ol' Goku**_ after this is all said and done! But right now, we need this **cold version** of Son Goku! This Nappa creep deserves whatever _**this**_ Goku has in store for him!"

Bulma kept her glare on Oolong but said nothing more.

 _Meanwhile…_

"W-woah, Piccolo, y' saved us!" Chi-Chi stammered in shock.

"Hardly," he replied, "Son Goku's attack wouldn't have killed you. I was just shielding you from possible debris."

"Uh-huh, sure."

"Curse it all…Nappa is still alive…" Vegeta growled, "Kakarrot did do some good damage to him. We may all be able to lend a hand now."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Mr. Vegeta?" Gohan asked timidly. Vegeta looked down at him and his face softened, for Gohan's cheeks were tear-stained.

"Your father is acting off, that is true, but I know he will not harm us on purpose. We'll just be cautious. We will avenge your uncle; I promise you that," Vegeta said softly. He then pulled Gohan into a tight hug, in which the boy eagerly returned. Chi-Chi watched the two; her lip was slightly trembling. She then turned her attention to her husband.

 _Please be careful, Goku…_

"…heh…impressive…maybe if I have a chat with Lord Freeza…he may agree to let you join our ranks…!" Nappa said with a weak grin. Goku regarded him coldly.

"I'd rather die than join the likes of him and you," he spat. Nappa smirked.

"I hope you'd say that…"

Nappa lunged for Goku…only to be punched harshly in the gut, which sent him flying into another cliff.

"Come on, let's help your father," Vegeta said. Gohan nodded and the two of them joined Goku's side. Piccolo noticed Chi-Chi's alarmed and panicked facial expression.

"Fear not, I will make sure that they both survive," he reassured her before joining Vegeta and Gohan. Chi-Chi stared after Piccolo with a stunned look.

"Both…?"

 _Son Goku has finally snapped, as it seems. Like his son, Goku has the_ _ **red eyes**_ _and the abnormal (well, abnormal for him anyway) strength. But, his power is far more controlled and his persona is calculated and lethal, unlike our old happy-go-lucky Son Goku. Will we ever see the old Goku again?_ _ **Up Next: Battle of the Apes!**_


End file.
